Stay
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Enemy ninja mess with a well in an attempt to be rid of Gaara. While trying to get back he meets a priestess on a quest that helps him return. Imagine his surprise when a couple years later that same well is tampered with again but this time she comes to him. A romance left simmering comes to full bloom.
1. Chapter 1

Enemy ninja mess with a well in an attempt to be rid of Gaara. While trying to get back he meets a priestess on a quest that helps him return. Imagine his surprise when a couple years later that same well is tampered with again but this time she comes to him. A romance left simmering comes to full bloom.

Here it is you guys, the story I been talking about.

Stay

Chapter 1

For once his life isn't being threatened by his own village; instead a group of shinobi from an unfamiliar village is attacking. They seemed quite focused on messing with a dried up well in the back of the valley, one he could never recall having water in it while he has been alive. Seeing a scroll with the sand village's logo on it, he watched it fall in to the well. As soon as he was over the well trying to use his sand to grab it a shield came down hard on him, forcing him to the bottom.

Looking behind him as he tried to stop his descent he could see the shield bearing down on him as they looked down at him as if they won just as a flash of light consumed him. 'Where am I,' he thought, appearing to be floating in space. He could only guess how long he floated in that void before the same flash of light had consumed him.

Seeing his feet hit dirt and bone he felt confused, certain the well had worn stone around the edges and sand covering the bottom but instead the walls were now stone with roots reaching down. Using his chakra he jumped to the ledge and looked around him seeing a grassy area mostly surrounded by trees and a well-travelled path. 'Am I by Konoha or something,' he wondered as he looked around but the trees didn't look quite like ones in that area.

Stepping down on to the grass he couldn't see his attackers anywhere but he held the scroll firmly in his hand. Opening it up his eyes widened when he noticed that it is completely blank, 'a trap, but why and where did they send me?'

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Gah, you are such a jerk!" A feminine voice yelled from down the path. He could hear something hitting the ground and a man shout back at her. Gaara watched her approach with a bike and a large yellow bag on her back. "I'm going home and that's that you ungrateful jerk!"

Not able to see the male he stayed on his guard when the female, that looked close to his age, maybe a year or so younger finally noticed him. She froze up, seeing him and looking at the well, then back again. Her body tensed and he could see the bow and quiver of arrows, noting that she is an archer. They both stared at one another tense when the male came shouting obscenities until he suddenly noticed him and instantly went on guard, pulling a sword from his sheath and transforming into a much larger weapon with fur at the hilt.

Crossing his arms he tried to figure out what to make of the situation as he noticed the male has claws, fangs, and dog ears. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing by that well?"

"InuYasha, could you for once approach a situation without instantly shooting your mouth off," she glared at him.

"Stay out of this Kagome while I deal with this asshole," he said while he shoved her behind him.

"Maybe you can help me," he said, weighing his options as he figured these two had nothing to do with the trap he had fallen for. "I am Gaara, the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, located in the Land of Wind. I am trying to find my way back, what country am I located in?"

They gave him blank stares before InuYasha started shooting his mouth off, "I don't care who the fuck you are, get the hell out of here this is my forest!"

"InuYasha be quiet!" She glared at him before stepping around him, finding his hand instantly around her arm before she yanked it away. Facing him she asked, "How did you get lost or here?"

"I was lured into this well and just came out of it and found myself nowhere near the desert and my attackers gone," he explained.

Her face looked stricken as she rushed to the well, "were they doing something to it before you were here?"

"Yes, it sits behind my village and they seemed quite focused on tampering with it," he answered honestly. To his surprise he found her jumping in with a frantic air around her.

"Oww," her pained voice came to his ears.

Using his sand he wrapped it around her and pulled her out before the InuYasha fellow could even get there. She looked at him surprised but said a quiet, "thank you," as she nursed a slowly swelling ankle. "InuYasha, the well," she turned upset eyes to the now looking sympathetic male.

"I'm sure we can fix it," he tried to cheer her up.

With her shoulders slumped she looked down at the grassy ground, "Guess I won't be going home until I can get it fixed but how am I supposed to do such a thing?"

"You use the well to travel," he questioned.

"Yeah but I have a feeling you came from a lot further away. This well had connected me from this time, the Feudal era, and my own, the modern era. They are 500 years apart I estimated. Maybe you should try jumping in and seeing if it does anything," she suggested, getting up and balancing on her good foot using the well edge while she gave him room.

Nodding he crouched on the top once more before jumping and landing on the dirt and bone floor beneath. Coming back out Kagome turned her attention to her companion. "InuYasha," she started.

"Oh no, hell no Kagome, we have enough troubles as it is; I'm not taking in some bastard just because he got his ass stuck here," he folded his arms.

"Yeah well we are now both stuck in your time until the well is fixed. I'm not going to leave the poor guy out here alone in a foreign time. Remember what it was like for me adjusting to it," forcing him to think about her first experiences and the beginning of this whole adventure she is on.

"He has his stupid sand to keep him company, he isn't some clumsy human so he is already doing a lot better than you and so far he hasn't been almost devoured by demons or attacked by villagers. He is doing much better than a priestess who couldn't even shoot an arrow and broke a damn jewel that you somehow didn't even know was in your own damn body," he ranted on and on, not seeing the warning signals being given off by this Kagome.

She gave an impressive growl before yelling, "Sit! You know as well as I do that most of my powers are sealed by Magatsuhi and in my time this is nothing more than a fairytale! Only my family knows that you are a half demon and even that took some convincing. I don't care what you say I am going to help him out you jerk," she yelled. Cringing as her foot touched the ground she turned to their visitor. "I'm sorry about him, you can follow me to the village while he cools off," she offered.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate your understanding and help," he replied, before eyeing the crater she made with a simple command. Looking up she was already limping over to her bike, clearly pained but as she picked it up she used it to give her injured foot some relief.

"Kagome get back here!" He yelled from his crater as he struggled to get up. "Your trusting nature is going to get you killed someday when I'm not around to save your ass," he continued shouting.

"Sit," she growled out, sending him crashing back into the Earth. Turning to the male beside her she formally introduced, "I am Kagome Higurashi, the only time traveling priestess most likely in existence. You had called yourself the Kazekage of your own village, what does that mean?"

Looking over to the now happy woman he studied her a little bit as he replied to her query, "It means I am the leader, I come from a village of ninja. In my era, I guess you could call it, we are quite common. Mine is part of the Five Great Nations. You seem certain that I am not in my time then?"

"Yeah, in my time we are quite educated on the past and have maps of the whole world. I can only assume you are from the future since I know the history of many continents and how everything evolved up to my era. I just hope we can both find our own respective times soon," she worried and chewed on her lip.

It has only been a few years since he first met Naruto and decided to try and forge bonds with others once again. Her eyes drew him in, his ability to see the pain others have gone through helped him to see that there are others like him and hers reflected more than just pain, it looked like part of her is missing. Her companion showed pain similar to his own, he wondered where his stems from. Walking along he had to commend her for being strong when he noticed her trying to hide the physical pain. "How much further do we have," he asked while glancing at the swollen ankle.

Coming to the top of a hill she pointed to the village down at the bottom of another hill still a good walk from here. "That is the village Edo, our destination," she replied.

"I could transport us with my sand and then you could tend to your ankle sooner," he offered as he watched her look at him.

She looked uncertain, "I will be fine and I have been through a lot worse."

"Are you sure going down these hills won't aggravate it worse if your brakes don't catch fast enough," he came to a stop, looking at the coming slopes. "It would be a breeze for me and a way of paying you back for your gratitude," he offered again.

"I guess I can give it a try," she caved a little.

Nodding his head he helped her off the bike while his sand surrounded them until it picked them up and formed under their feet. Guiding her to sit down he used his sand to also elevate her ankle and hold the bike while he kept a soft grip on her. They began shooting through the air, quickly closing the distance to the village and she noticed her companions came rushing out of the hut to look up at them. Landing on the ground she gave them a disarming smile, "we have a problem."

"Lady Kagome, your injured," Miroku noticed, a bit tense as he looked at the newcomer helping her to stand and using sand to lean her bike against the hut.

"Yeah, the well stopped working and this is the result of me jumping in. Can we talk about this inside," she asked, wanting to get off her foot.

"Why didn't InuYasha catch you," Shippo asked in an accusing voice as he glared at their approaching companion.

"Shippo it isn't like we expected something to happen," she looked down at the little fox demon.

"I'm guessing he somehow ties into all of this," Miroku speculated as Sango helped Kagome into the hut as Gaara joined them inside.

"Yes, just give me a moment," she winced as her foot throbbed from the contact with the floor and her movements of getting her bag off. Grabbing her first aid kit she grabbed the ice pack out of there, crushing the particles inside to activate it before resting her ankle on it.

"I can explain the first part," Gaara offered.

"Very well then," Miroku agreed and then gave a quick introduction to start things off a bit smoother while hearing InuYasha land on the hut and start moping.

"I am Gaara, the leader of my village, Sunagakure," he started off, going over the details of what had happened in more detail before Kagome finished up with her part.

"Now we have two time travelers, I never thought I would meet one, let alone two," Miroku chuckled. "Kagome, you certainly have an ability of bringing strays together," everyone cracking a smile except Gaara who could only guess as to what he meant.

"How about I go up there and take a look at the well. I will notify Lady Kaede about it, she might want to join me." He walked out of the hut while Sango decided to stay with her friend.

Gaara looked around and found it to be quite a strange group he has come across. "Maybe the tales have become warped over time but I thought Priestesses kill demons on sight," he looked at them. "Are you a half demon as well," he asked Shippo, not meaning to offend anyone.

Shippo puffed up his chest, "I'm a full blooded demon and a fox at that, not some stinky dog-,"

"I heard that runt, keep it up and you know what is coming to you," InuYasha threatened from above them.

"Before I was rudely interrupted," Shippo coughed and puffed his chest out again to look really brave and strong. "Kagome here is different than most priestesses because she came from a time that demons were not thought to exist like they do in these days. They were tossed off as myths and exaggerated legends so she didn't grow up being bias so that also makes her more pure. She took me in after my father was slaughtered and has made friends and allies of all sorts of people. Because she is so pretty-," You could hear InuYasha laugh while Kagome looked like she might glare a hole through the roof. "Ahem, because she is so pretty, kind-," a coughing laugh come out this time, "AND able to detect these jewel shards, she tends to get kidnapped or targeted a lot so we all do our best protect her while she cares for the group and shoots off her powerful arrows."

"Wow Shippo, you really know how to give someone a toothache with all that sugar coating," InuYasha laugh sounded through the ceiling.

Sango gripped her weapon tighter as she too glared at the roof. "Keep it up InuYasha and you will be dealing with me using you for target practice," she threatened. Turning to Gaara, "It is because of Kagome that we all came together as a group and also because we have similar objectives. One to collect the jewel shards and two to destroy Naraku, a foul half demon that has in some way had something to do with all of the suffering we have been through."

"Yeah, InuYasha is just a jerk to Kagome because she is the reincarnation to his dead girlfriend that he still chases after. One of these days she is probably going to turn into a zombie and eat his brains before dragging him to Hell," he proudly predicted.

"Shippo, since when do you know about zombies! You shouldn't speak about Kikyo that way," she admonished.

"Want to say that again runt," InuYasha landed on the ground holding his fist threateningly.

"InuYasha don't you dare," she warned him.

"I say he might as well let her, that way you can get the rest of your soul back," he made a face at InuYasha before shouting out in surprise when he lunged at him. They ran outside the hut where he pulled out the statue to trap InuYasha.

'How do they function in battle if this is what they are like outside of it,' he wondered as he watched the spectacle in front of him. Taking a glance at the priestess he now had a good feeling as to what her pain is after the fox kit had carried on about the soul her previous incarnation has a chunk of. "You make an interesting group," he commented offhandedly. "Is there anything I could do for you," he offered the priestess.

"No, but thank you though. You can take a seat if you would like, I have a feeling you will be here overnight at least," she informed him.

"You are most likely right," he agreed. "For the time being I would prefer to remain standing. Could you tell me more about what this era is like," he requested.

"Well in this era there are witches, demons, priestesses, people rising from the grave, more wild animals, no technology or indoor plumbing, a lot of wars among the human lords, and well ninja but I have only met demon ninja. Sang is a demon slayer, Miroku is Buddhist monk, and then we have the cute Kirrara that can change forms. Some demons like Shippo, can take on a human form. We are quite the mismatched group but we make a great team and have our moments. I suppose that is the majority of it," she answered, letting him get a feel for what he could be in for if he ended up being here longer than a few days.

"Minus the demons and witches it doesn't sound all that different. We have animal summons and chakra beasts. The villages are often at war and I hope to bring an end to it, build stronger ties so we can experience peace instead of fueling hatred. Is that what your group hopes for by bringing down Naraku?" He looked at them, seeing them give him an affirmative. "I hope the well is fixed soon, there is no one to replace me as the leader of the village right now," a position he had only recently gained after it sat empty for a while.

"You feel powerful, what is this power I can feel from you? In fact I sense two," Kagome knitted her brows together as she concentrated on it.

Taking a sharp look at her he took in that small piece of information. "It is chakra, mine and the tailed beast that is sealed inside me," he decided to inform her since she doesn't pass judgement on her companions.

"A tailed beast," she looked at him confused. "What all can chakra do?"

"It would be hard to explain it all in even a few sittings. I can focus it into my feet to walk up a tree or hang from it, manipulate sand and attack. It depends on the element you have a natural affinity to and you can even control other chakra natures. My natural affinity is wind. People that have more than one natural affinity, like earth and water, can combine them to make a new one like wood release. Water and wind, to make ice and so forth," he explained. "Fire release is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth to create flames and other such attacks."

"I think I have heard Miroku talk about chakra before," Sango mentioned. "I wonder if we are capable of such things."

"I am not sure, it has been passed down that we gained chakra from the Sage of Six Paths. It could be that we always had the makings of it but it was instead dormant inside of us until he brought it forth. It is hard to tell since it happened long before my time and the creation of the villages," he gave them a brief history lesson on his era.

Kagome rested her eyes as she leaned against the back of the hut. It had certainly been a long day for her. Opening her eyes as her head started to pound she went into her kit and bag, pulling out some pain reliever and water to help with her ankle and head before packing everything back up while InuYasha and Shippo continued to run around. Hearing Shippo start crying she mumbled, "Sit," hearing the crash and curses that always follows after.

"How do you do that," he asked, noticing the necklace always glows in reaction so he felt assured that she couldn't do such a thing to him without a similar necklace.

"Oh the sit command. Well let's just say once upon a time InuYasha tried to kill me. Kaede had the beads of subjugation and got them around his neck and instructed me to give the command word while I ran for my life from him. It was good timing too or he would have been successful," she mumbled.

"You let someone that tried to kill you travel in your group," he questioned her mentality for a moment.

"Yeah, it is quite complicated but he is just rough around the edges. I'm not entirely certain if he actually would have or not but I was quite convinced back then," she rambled.

"He won't have to if he keeps letting Kikyo do whatever he wants or falling for Naraku's schemes," Sango spat out as she glared at their half demon companion.

"Keh, as if," he tossed over his shoulder, refusing to look the part of guilty for having done so. "She is clumsy enough to fall to her own demise. She is like a danger magnet so it is bound to happen if she continues to be so reckless," he carelessly responded.

Kagome just sat there calmly, not letting the tears go beyond her closed eye lids. "Then I guess it is good that Koga seems to run into us more often or even your half-brother since they are the reasons she is alive now," Sango said poking at a sore spot.

"She can go off with that puny wolf just as soon as she is done collecting my jewel shards and that other bastard probably only did it so he can enjoy killing her later," his callous talk making Gaara narrow his eyes at the verbal abuse the priestess is receiving. He could easily see that her throat is too constricted to even use the sit command without letting on to just how upset she really is.

'It is no wonder her eyes reflect her pain, the half-demon seems to put her down often enough and his former lover has part of her soul and has tried killing her with no repercussions from this InuYasha,' he gathered. "I am not sure who the leader is of your group but I know as the leader of my village I would not get very far if I treated my people and comrades in this fashion," he defended her. "The priestess may or may not be strong physically but I think she more than makes up for it with heart. I would treasure someone like that because there are few out there like her."

"You haven't even known us for half a day and you are already acting like you know everything," he yelled at Gaara before turning back around.

"If you don't shut up soon InuYasha I will make you. Don't forget what my profession is or the fact it is because of Kagome, the first person to accept you, that you even have friends and not still alone or pinned to that tree," she threatened, hand over her back in preparation to use Hiraikotsu to knock some sense into his thick skull. "I don't know what your problem has been lately but you had better quit taking it out on her before I bring it to an end."

"Your profession, yeah look how mighty you are when your whole village was slaughtered and then the group you were with. Some mighty demon slayers you guys turned out to be. I only care about becoming a full demon once the jewel is complete-,"

"InuYasha! That is enough!" Kagome heaved, seeing the pain flash in her friend's eyes, "Sit," she yelled. "How can you be so insensitive when you know very well that Naraku was behind it and has her brother under control? Just go away, I'm sick of listening to you today," she demanded. Gaara looked at the absolute fury on her face, 'so she will jump to the defense of others but not herself, that is interesting.'

"Keh, I don't have to go anywhere," he sat down outside facing away from them as if to prove his point. "Why don't you leave? Oh wait, you can't because your dumb ass jumped into the well and hurt your foot. I have had my brother's fist go right through me and I still fought him off," he bragged.

"This is why I can make such a statement. My patience is wearing thin and I have only been here for a couple hours if even that. I can see the pain in all of your eyes but most of all I can see you and I have experienced the same kind of pain. Don't make the mistake of having ones around you and pushing them away," he advised thinking of the Uchiha who has done so.

InuYasha was up in a hurry glaring at him from the doorway. "And what do you think you know about pain," he challenged, his own ire inflated.

"Plenty. I was and still am considered a failed experiment, a relic of the past that they could not get rid of. My own father tried to have me assassinated starting when I was six, the one time it was my uncle who committed suicide, trying to take me with him. He was the one person who I thought had loved me and being only a young child it had twisted my personality to the point that I began to live only for myself and I tried to prove my existence by murdering others to also satisfy the bloodlust of the tailed beast in me. I have insomnia because I fear the beast will eat my soul should I fall asleep. It wasn't until I met Naruto that I found out there are others like me out there going through the same suffering. The difference is he didn't cut off bonds or give up like I did. He persisted and eventually began creating several strong bonds even when he continued to be overlooked, even by me. Kagome reminds me a little of him. Because I met him I was able to realize that my decision as a child had not been the right path, now I have the love of my siblings and am working on earning the respect of my village because I will do everything to protect them, Naruto, and the ones he holds dear because I know he would give his life for them. Pain is in abundance with everyone, anyone can inflict pain and make it last for years, but there are few who will spread joy and love wherever they go," he finished. His eyes challenged the stubborn half-demon who is currently fighting off the guilt with his anger.

"You don't know anything," he whispered hotly.

"Correction, I don't know everything but I do know pain and I can see the pain you are causing your companions. My patience for such treatment is very short. If you persist you will have me to contend with," his eyes hardened.

"Is that a challenge," he cracked his knuckles before reaching towards his sword.

Before his arm could even reach it sand had gathered around his arm, halting his action entirely. More sand wrapped around him and tossed him away. "If you have not noticed I can easily manipulate sand, I am not above stuffing it down that vulgar throat of yours," he slowly stepped up to the entrance of the hut.

"Get your stupid sand off of me," he tried clawing at it, aggravated. "If you think a little sand is going to stop me then you have another thing coming," he shouted.

Smirking he simply lifted his arms up, having stood there silently for a while now breaking down minerals in the grounds to create more sand, bringing up a huge wall of sand to use if need be. "I can simply create more sand," he stated before spreading the majority of it around the forest for later use. "I am the leader of my village for a reason, it is because I am regarded as the strongest," he informed the male before him.

"Please don't be too harsh on him, he recently wasn't able to get to Kikyo in time before Naraku," her eyes looked up at him shimmering with all of her emotions.

"He is upset over a woman that is already dead and may have returned back to the land of the dead," he questioned, the whole thing sounding ridiculous with the way he said it. "One that tries to kill you, has a portion of your soul, and is trying to drag him to hell?"

"Well when you put it that way…" she trailed off for a moment, "it sounds ridiculous," she finished.

"Kagome it has always sounded ridiculous," Sango added her two cents.

"Besides, I don't think Kikyo is dead, if she were I should know. The rest of the soul should have returned to me and I can usually sense her in the back of my mind," Kagome continued on.

"And since when could you even sense much of anything beyond a jewel shard. Only Kikyo would be able to figure out how to do such a thing. Going to start spewing out that you can sense the dead as they pass into the afterlife. It would certainly be handy…" InuYasha spat out.

"Shut up InuYasha before you even continue that train of thought. Kikyo won't even need to drag you to Hell if you keep this up because I will have done her the favor and sat you all way there myself," she squeezed her fists shut. "Do us all a favor and just shut it for a while, I'm sick of you lashing out at us because of Naraku's actions."

"I probably could have found her if I didn't have to turn around to save you all the time," he quipped.

"Then do me the favor next time and don't come. I'm sure you will have another jewel shard detector when I'm reincarnated, now enough," her voice cracked but she still refused to let a single tear spill. Collecting her breath she adjusted her ice pack and carefully adjusted herself until she became comfortable.

InuYasha stormed off the second Gaara let him go, the rest of the sand dropping to the ground inside of the forest. Miroku and Kaede came back shortly after seeing all of the upset InuYasha's mouth had caused. Shippo returned from playing with the village kids and cuddled up with Kagome for a while when he sensed her upset. After everyone else had sat down Gaara decided to sit as well where he could see both the priestess and the doorway.

"I am sorry to say but we were unsuccessful in getting the well stable but Lady Kaede believes it will stabilize all on its own with time," Miroku informed the two time travelers. "The good news is it might only take a few days to do so," he added, trying to cheer up his companions.

"Thank you for looking into the problem of the well," Gaara said, beating Kagome to the punch.

"Yes, thank you, all of you," her voice came out a bit tired.

"Kagome how about you rest, we won't be going anywhere for a while anyways," Sango suggested. "I will wake you up in time for dinner."

"Okay, thank you Sango," she mumbled and fell asleep shortly after, emotionally exhausted from this day.

With the Priestess asleep he spent time studying the others and thinking over his situation, feeling antsy about the village being left without its leader but glad it still has the council to depend on. Outside he could still sense where the half-demon is, deciding to keep tabs on him to ensure his own safety. Resting his head against the wall his options felt quite limited.

Watching an elderly woman walk in with the fox demon on her shoulder they both studied the other, taking in the power they both carried. "I am Lady Kaede, the Priestess of this village," she introduced, "I am assuming you are Gaara."

"Yes, thank you for seeing to the well," he replied in turn.

"Can you tell me more of what happened on your end of it," she requested before sitting down with a cloth filled with fresh vegetables. "You may also stay here and eat with the others so long as you bring no harm to the village," he was given a nice invitation.

"The village will have nothing to fear from me, I will protect it in return for your hospitality," he decided, not sure what else he could possibly do. Starting back up with the explanation for what happened back in his era he could see she is listening very closely, nodding when he finished and she began to think.

Kaede began chopping the vegetables while Sango sat polishing her weapon and going through her gear keeping it all in good form. Noticing the large boomerang he asked, "Sango, what is your weapon made out of?"

Looking up at him from her polishing she answered, "Demon bones, this is Hiraikotsu."

"It must be quite strong then. Do you use any powers with it," he hoped to learn what the people are capable of here.

"No, I am the only one in the group without any. You know, it would be interesting to see what all you can do. Want to spar against a few of us tomorrow," she offered, wanting some insight to what all he is capable of.

"Just come and get me when you are ready, we both seem to be quite curious what the other is capable of," he agreed, liking how the conversation turned out.

Shippo scurried over to him quickly before sitting down on his rump and pulling a sucker out of the folds of his top. "So you said you have a beast in you. Is it like a demon or something?"

"Something like that. His name is Shukaku, a sand spirit also known as the one tail." He could see the kit didn't seem to like the fact a demon is inside of him like a captive. "He is a tanuki," he supplied. The kit looked even more upset.

"Do your people seal foxes too," he suddenly asked.

"Kurama is in Naruto, he is the nine tails. The Sage of Six Paths used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails chakra into nine separate bodies. They were all eventually captured by ninja villages and sealed within a host to create a jinchuriki as a show of each village's strength," he gave a short history lesson, the others tuning in though this is possibly more like a telling of the future.

"So people really admire you because you are really strong with Shukaku inside you," Shippo tried to understand, figuring that is why he is the village leader then.

With a soft sigh he wished it were as simple as that. "No they feared and despised me, even my own family," he admitted.

"But why, they put him in you to be a show of strength, shouldn't you be valued more than others," his childlike curiosity making it hard for Gaara to be upset with how inquisitive he is for such a small thing.

"I am a monster in their eyes regardless but it didn't help that I couldn't properly control his power as a child and it resulted in several deaths. I was deemed a failure so my father, the former Kazekage, ordered several assassination attempts on me until I finally gained more control of the powers. I guess you could say at that point I only existed for myself and felt the need to prove my existence by murdering others, it verified to me that I exist when others pretended I didn't. That changed when I was sent to crush an allied village. My father was assassinated on the way there and I was defeated before I could leave that village but where I had believed you should only love yourself, I was overpowered by one who had the same pain, I didn't even realize it but he had. We were two kids, both jinchuriki, but had taken separate routes. He had eventually forged bonds with others and because he feared of being alone in the darkness again he would protect them at the cost of his life. He opened my eyes and became my first true friend, opening the door for me to take the same path and slowly begin to forge bonds with my siblings and others. I am now the leader of my village and a group is hunting down us nine jinchurikis but I do not know why beyond them extracting the tailed beast from us." He told his tale to the small kit, seeing how bothered he is by all of it. No one in the hut could really comment on it, not happy with how the future will play out, making them realize that even if they defeat Naraku, there will still be war and carnage somewhere.

"What will happen if they take Shukaku out of you," Shippo asked, looking at the man with a new perspective on things from both accounts, figuring he might be glad to have the beast gone.

His eyes softening, he wondered if Kurama had ever been like this Shippo. "Death," he informed him, keeping himself from saying anything further as the kit looked troubled enough as well as the others but there is nothing they can do about a man from thousands of years in the future.

"It isn't fair. What did you or Shukaku ever do to them to be put in such a spot and then made out to be the bad guy. Did you want him sealed inside you," he asked, realizing that maybe he had asked for it.

"I was still in my mother's womb when he was sealed inside of me." The adults frowned, not liking the sound of that and even InuYasha who could hear the conversation had to admit, they really do have a lot in common and this guy knew just by looking in his eyes.

Sango suddenly spoke up. "You would be right about having the same pain as InuYasha but that is his story to tell. I'm just surprised you could see it just by looking in his eyes."

"It is an ability I have had for a long time but I can read it in your gazes and hers," his eyes slanted to the resting girl across from him. "I don't like seeing others feel that same hurt or loneliness," his voice softened as he still looked at her before returning to them, seeing the stew being created. The smell of the meal grew more fragrant and made the younger priestess stir and slowly sit up, her ankle looking better already.

"Have a nice rest Kagome," Sango asked with a smile.

As she stretched he averted his eyes when her shirt began to reveal the skin beneath. "Yes, I feel much better already."

Miroku looked her way, concern flashing in his eyes. "You have been quite tired ever since Naraku tried to possess you with that tainted jewel shard."

"I will be fine, we all are after the last few weeks we have had," she shared a look with them, Shippo catching on.

"You're talking about when you guys almost died in that shrine aren't you," he hopped over to Kagome. "I wish you could go home, you could use the break especially with-,"

"Shippo, don't you start anything. He has had it just as rough as the rest of us if not worse, you should be more understanding," she quickly reprimanded the fox kit.

"Still-," he trailed off.

"Things are quiet for right now and we have all been high strung. A few days to regroup will do us a lot of good. I'm not excusing his behavior but you shouldn't aggravate him either," she finished just as InuYasha tore into the hut to glare at her.

"A few days, who the hell said anything about us staying here wench," he growled out. "We have shards to collect and Naraku still on the loose or did you suddenly become stupid and forget that." He was taken by surprise when he was hit by Gaara's sand, "Oi, would you knock it off."

"I do not like to repeat myself, stop cutting down your companions," he calmly said while still sitting, surprising Miroku and Kaede at his sudden defense to their friend's crude mouth. "Maybe I should stuff your mouth full of sand; it might make you hold your tongue the next time you decide to hurt the ones around you. By the time I leave you will be happy to have her sit you instead of what I will begin to dish out to teach you this lesson once and for all," he decided, growing tired of his mouth. "I do not see why you would force the others to travel when they clearly need a break and the priestess has an injury, it would be reckless," he advised.

Shippo found himself really starting to admire this guy. "Wow, you didn't even move," he noticed.

"You fucking sand loving bastard, I've just about had enough of you," InuYasha announced as he began to storm towards the hut.

"Sit," she said, growing irritated with him again.

"InuYasha," Miroku started in, "like the other two pointed out, we need a break and you have been in a foul mood. A few days would do us all good if not some more since Kagome needs to restock on supplies and the well is not working. Be angry all you want but the majority vote wins," Miroku put an end to it all as InuYasha scowled at them from where he was picking himself up from the crater the command caused.

"Hey Kagome, after dinner we should go to the hot springs. I'm sure Kirara will give you a lift, right girl," she looked down at the nekomata, petting her affectionately as she was given a mew in response.

"Yeah, the hot springs will feel great," she felt eager to eat just so she can enjoy a dip in them. "Gaara, I am not sure if your era uses them but I have products for hygiene such as shampoo, toothpaste, and things of that nature. Feel free to ask if you would like to use them," she offered.

"Thank you, I would much appreciate that," being a person that values his own hygiene. "Perhaps after you are done at the hot springs could I use them?"

"Sure, I will be sure to remember," she said with a smile. Dinner was soon served and he was grateful for the warm meal to eat even if it tasted a bit plain compared to all the spices they use in his era.

Kagome stood using her good foot and her bow, grabbing her bag and lifting it on to her back before she left the hut with Kirara transforming. "Thanks Kirara, I will be sure to get you a treat when I am able," she petted her affectionately. Sango came out and joined them, Gaara watched them begin to fly, his sensing sand attached to them to keep tabs on things.

"Well, I am going to take a walk, I will see you guys soon," Miroku suddenly got up and began to leave.

"Don't expect me to go looking for you when they knock you out," InuYasha called after him before turning his eyes towards the new guest. "You may have the others on your side but if you keep this up I will hack you to bits," he warned.

Giving the half-demon his attention he replied, "You won't even be able to touch me," he stated causing the half-demon to growl irritated. "Feel free to try but the reason I am still alive is because the sand automatically comes to my defense. If it didn't I would have died long ago," seeing him calm down at that simple explanation.

InuYasha sobered up, seeing the truth in his words and remembering the assassination attempts when he was only a child. Normally the assassin probably would have won but this sand is what has kept him alive through it all whereas no other would accept his existence. "Kagome is mine to protect, don't even think you have a chance because she promised to always stay by my side until I send her from it."

Not missing a beat he automatically replied, "Yet you leave her defenseless to chase after a dead woman and then come back and cut down the living one. That is a very warped sense of protection in my opinion. Why declare that when just earlier you were mad at having to do so and from the sounds of it she has been almost killed and was kidnapped recently. It sounds to me like you resent her existence but want it at the same time."

"No," a new voice chirped in, "she was kidnapped and almost died more times than that recently. Mukotsu kidnapped her first and poisoned her when she tried to kill him during that weird wedding ceremony he performed. Then she stopped breathing at that shrine that was set on fire by Renkotsu. Koga also saved her that one time and after that Naraku wanted to use her eyes but was trying to find the darkness in her heart and use it to control her. We probably won't see him in a while because we are all looking for the final shards of the jewel." Shippo had cut in, gaining a glare from InuYasha while he licked his sucker and thought things over.

He kept his thoughts to himself, not in the mood to keep something going. Deciding to get some fresh air he got up and walked out, his features making him stand out among the remaining villagers outside in the fading light. No one would approach him but girls would giggle and call him 'handsome.' Hearing feet scurrying up behind him he looked to see Shippo coming to join him.

"Hey Gaara, could you show me what you can do, like what ninjas do," he wanted to see these things with his own eyes.

"Sure," he replied and looked around. Seeing the trees behind the hut he walked up to them. "This is what I mentioned earlier," deciding to amuse the kit as he walked up a tree and hung from a branch before using his sand body flicker technique to reappear several feet away. Facing towards him he formed a clone of himself out of sand. "As a shinobi we have many things we can do, I would not want to change the layout of the land but I could fill this entire area with sand or even make large pyramid for sealing a strong opponent. I am adept at taijutsu and have many sand or wind based attacks and am well versed with many weapons such as shuriken and kunai. My sand is nearly impenetrable; it would take a truly strong attack to get through it."

"Let me show you what I can do," Shippo excitedly said before pulling out a leaf and transforming into Miroku. "See, now I'm Miroku!"

He watched the kit impressed, "That is really good Shippo, you have transformation skills. Watch me," he went through the hand signs and instead transformed into Shippo then making the kit so excited that with a *pop* he was back to himself and looking at himself. Releasing the jutsu he was back to himself and released his clone as well. "What else can you do," he asked feeling interested.

Shippo began going through his clothes taking out his mushrooms and several other tricks that he has, trying to come up with something great. Eyes lighting up he grabbed a leaf again and disappeared, surprising Gaara as he held it for about two minutes. "I'm still working on holding it longer but I am getting good at illusions that help me get away quickly and I have fox fire," he did his small attack to show him what it looks like. Looking back up at him he could see that the other male has enjoyed seeing what he could do.

"How about while I am here I can teach you a few things, even leave a gift that is only to be used when you really need it," he offered, finding that he really likes the kit.

"Really, you would do that for me," his eyes wide as he watched the other male nod. "You are so cool Gaara!"

"We can start tomorrow and I will help you to become stronger. Right now you are looking tired so you should rest up," he suggested.

"Okay, I can't wait, thank you Gaara," he scurried off back into the hut.

Kaede approached him, seeing the joy on Shippo's face as he ran off to bed. "That is a very kind offer for young Shippo," she remarked towards him.

Giving her his attention to remain respectful he said, "I find the kit amusing and impressive. I have a student back home, Matsuri, so I have some experience to rely on."

"He is a good kit if not mischievous. He usually plays his tricks on InuYasha since those two are often butting heads a lot like brothers would do," she knows both of them can clearly hear them out here. "I thought I would offer you bedding to rest on before I retire for the night."

"Thank you but it won't be needed since I cannot sleep due to the Shukaku inside me. If I should fall asleep he will take total control to destroy everything in sight and the longer I remain asleep the harder it will be to break the possession." He informed her, hoping they all get the message loud and clear.

Looking at him with her remaining eye she remained silent for a moment. "You are strong even in your will. I cannot fathom what it would be like to not sleep but the tiredness shows in your eyes. I bid you goodnight young Lord." She ambled back into the hut with only his eyes to follow her.

"Goodnight Lady Kaede," his soft voice reaching her ears.

Standing in the quiet of the night he listened to the villagers head off to bed and the crickets chirp. Through his sand he could sense the girls and nekomata coming back to the village, landing shortly after on Kirara. "Hi Gaara," Kagome greeted him as she got off the cat carefully. Walking over to them he could see her grab out a canvas bag with a clean towel in it. "Here you go, the hot springs are just over in the trees back there," she pointed.

"Thank you Kagome," he looked down at her ankle. "Is it feeling any better?"

Noticing his line of sight she nodded, "Yeah compared to earlier. I will probably be fine by the time morning comes. Thank you for your help again."

"Your welcome and thank you for the supplies, I will be back soon," he began to walk off into the darkness with their eyes on him for a minute.

"He is quite respectful, the guys could learn a thing or two from him," Sango remarked, her voice carrying to his ears. "Oh yeah, we forgot that lech," she grumbled. "Well unless Gaara wakes him he can sleep out there all night as far as I care."

Kagome giggled, "Well I can't say I disagree. Let's go in, I have some studying to catch up on."

"Stay away from math, you know it gives you nightmares," Sango reminded her. "You could end up hurting your ankle even worse with any thrashing around you do."

"Yeah yeah, don't worry so much Sango. I will do English or something," she decided.

He could hear them until their voices faded into the hut and soon he was in the darkness of the forest, using his sand to sense where Miroku is after hearing he isn't conscious. Finding him he changed directions and came across his body, his head having a couple large bumps on it. Kneeling down he shook him. "Monk," he called him, beckoning him to wake. "Monk, you should wake up," he finally got him to stir.

Opening his eyes he looked at their guest before blinking a few times. "Oh Gaara, what are you doing out here," he asked, noticing he is in the woods yet.

"Heading to the hot spring but I guess I should be asking the same for you since the girls were not happy with you," he pointed out, coming to the conclusion that the monk had possibly been spying on them.

"Heh, uh I got lost and a bit turned around on that walk I took," not convincing Gaara in the least as they booth stood up and he dusted off his robes.

"I hope that wasn't supposed to actually be convincing," he remarked and headed over to where he could see a lantern sitting on the edge of the bank. Beginning to pull his clothes off after setting the bag down he felt relieved that he would at least have some time to relax in the hot waters.

"Mind if I join you," Miroku asked, figuring he could chat with the second person he has met that traveled through time, well besides InuYasha.

"Go ahead, you seem to have something on your mind," he brought up. Setting his gourd down Gaara let the sand go back in it from off his body, taking away the armor.

Catching sight of it he sputtered, "Your skin is even covered in sand."

"Yes, it is my sand armor," he shared with the monk before stepping into the hot waters. "I have felt wary since I had come here and kept it up instead of releasing it."

"That would make sense being you were attacked just before you went down the well and then you had our gruff companion to deal with in a new era," he sank down into the waters with a sigh. "Time travel, I used to wonder about the future but Kagome shows us things with her text books what it turned into in her time."

They sat in the hot waters lightly discussing what the two eras are like and a little bit of Kagome's that Miroku knew for sure of. Though a pervert, Gaara had quickly realized, the Monk is quite knowledgeable with a lot of wisdom for his short years compared to the ones who are much older with his amount of wisdom. He learned about what this Naraku has done to different ones and Gaara could only think of some of the horrible things his village and others have done. When they finally retired for the night, or in Gaara's case rested his eyes for a spell since he didn't dare fall asleep, he had been given a good insight to what is troubling the group but he still stands by his words and actions. Kagome should not be getting treated like such or anyone in their group.

Walking in the door of the hut he took new residence closer to where Kagome sleeps as the others were stretched out in other places of the hut. She apparently fell asleep reading so he quietly picked the book up and began reading the contents, noticing how advanced the content is regarding science, something he barely brushed up against, only knowing enough to help him in battle. Deciding to read on about what her era has studied of their world before it became the one he lives in. The pictures were of far better quality than the family portraits that most only have. He flipped through the pages for a bit before deciding to start at the beginning, keeping her page number in mind he read the first few chapters of the book before looking to see what the other books are.

Seeing one labeled Geography he opened it up curious to see what the world looked like as he read through the introduction and the beginning chapters of that book as well. He learned all about Plate Tectonics, a theory that he thought might make sense but they have never had an earthquake where he resides so he couldn't really say for sure. Going through the five themes of Geography it was very interesting to see the landmarks and different cities in her era. Her time is so different and yet so very similar to his that he felt they could adjust to one another's easily enough. A problem he did notice that her era struggled with is pollution, whether accidental, continuous, or things some may be unaware of, it was something he realized had a negative effect on the environment. Taking careful notice as his era is gaining a focus on technology though not largely, he will have to be sure he shares this knowledge to prevent these issues and think about what their current impact might be.

With the book held in hand he remained flipping through the pages reading things of interest with only the moonlight to help him illuminate the glossy pages until it became too hard to discern the words and pictures. He was tempted to retreat outside to keep reading but decided against it as he returned the books to how they were and let his eyes fall to the Priestess. There is no question that she is attractive but how does she deal with this era being so different from her own where he could find little mentions of demons and evil spirits, all of them being regarded as myth when they did worm into the text book?

His thoughts wandered as he rested his eyes for the rest of the night. Her time is so advanced compared to this one or his own and he had to wonder if those advancements were what led it to its eventual downfall since he has never heard of any of those places or most of the things they have created. What more has her time created and how far have they gone? It was clear they have been to space from the different realistic shots of the world. Do they have shinobi there at all? He will have to ask her.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay

Chapter 2

Kagome rose with the sun, her foot still tender but far better than yesterday. Knowing the others will be resting for some time she dug into her bag grabbing out a granola bar and a bottle of water so she could take more medicine and maybe leave the hut unassisted. Gaara opened his eyes and turned his head a little to watch her as she had quickly found what she sought and began eating while grabbing the bottle of pills and dumping a couple out and popping them into her mouth with water to chase it all down.

"You're up early," he quietly said drawing her eyes to him.

"Gaara," she forgot for a moment that he doesn't sleep. "Good morning," she greeted before continuing on to say, "I usually am since I make the meals most of the time when we travel around. Are you hungry, you can try a granola bar since breakfast will be a while?" She immediately dug into her bag and pulled one out with an unopened bottle of water for him to use during his stay.

"Thank you," he took the offered items and began to eat while she ran a brush through her hair and pulled it up to get it out of the way.

"I'm going to go sit out on the hillside, would you like to join me," she offered hoping he might.

"That would be nice," he got up and she took the wrapper from him before grabbing her history book to bring with.

The duo began heading on out but after seeing her wince a few steps later he used the sand to make the majority of the journey while Kagome did the best to cover her startled shriek. "Gaara warn me before you are going to do something like this," she halfheartedly glared at him, his lips pulling into an amused smirk as they flew over the village.

"Sorry Kagome," he let her down gently.

"You don't look very sorry," she mumbled towards him.

Looking down at the book as he retracted some of his sand into his gourd once again, he spoke, "A history book from your time?"

"Yeah, we go to school in my time, it is required. So I have to study all of this and pass tests to keep advancing in grades even though my attendance weighs it down quite a bit," she settled down and looked out at a dew filled grassy plain, feeling warm sand under them to keep their bottoms dry. "What is it like where you are from?"

"Keh," InuYasha said quietly, feeling jealous at seeing the two of them together on the hill like that, far closer together than he wants to ever see them.

"We only established an academy a few years ago after seeing how allies in the Leaf do things. I was one of the instructors for weapons and had a student, Matsuri, who is still doing well. On my own I learned things that would be helpful or crucial for the completion of missions. I learned ninjutsu from my father, he had a magnet release kekkai genkai so could control gold dust. Other than that I was on a team with my siblings and jounin teacher Baki. We rarely went on easy D level missions, whenever the council could they would send us on hard missions that they hoped I would be killed on but that is just how life is in a ninja world. You create a monster for power but once you realize that monster is stronger than you and out of your control you begin to fear, wanting to see it terminated. I'm still surprised that I am now the Kazekage, the village still fears me yet I'm in a role meant to be their protector, given the highest title instead… Someday I hope to take away their fears," he sighed, looking out at the early morning sky. 'If not for the war would I even want to go back,' he suddenly questioned himself. 'Yes, yes I would,' he answered knowing it is the truth.

"It isn't nice of them," she hugged her knees to her chest while looking down at the grass poking through the sand by her feet. "I've seen similar things happen but never close enough to compare completely. We all seek power, whether it is for good or bad, even I seek power so I can help defeat Naraku someday but outside of that I don't really care for it unless needed to protect others. Until I started on this quest I didn't even know I had power or that the majority is sealed away because of the demon Magatsuhi inside of the jewel."

"The stronger I grow the more others fear me and yet I continue to seek that strength even though I don't want them to fear me. It feels like a downward battle," he felt like for the first time he has someone who can talk with him on the same level, no ounce of fear, and talk about things he doesn't even bring up to his siblings all that often as he knows that they once feared him as well.

"It will get better," she smiled up at him trying to remain cheerful and positive, "they will someday be able to see the way you feel because when they need someone the most I'm sure you will be there to be that someone."

Looking over at her positive demeanor he found it odd how they only met yesterday but her words filled him with hope. 'She has that same way with people that Naruto does,' he could feel certain of that. "Thank you Kagome," he let his brooding frown turn into a small smile seeing her smile shine brighter and the pain in her eyes lighten momentarily. "Can you teach me more about what it is like here and in your era," he gave the request seeing her jump at the chance to be helpful as she cracked open her history book. The two of them ended up resting on their stomachs as the book sat between them. It felt nice being around her, he hasn't done anything to make him feel guilty and she looks at him with open and friendly eyes.

Behind them in the bushes beneath the tree InuYasha is scowling at them from; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara poked their heads out, spying on the two of them as they remained oblivious. At least they thought so until Gaara looked right back at them causing them to fall backwards on their butts in shock. "You know he sure is good at sensing people," Sango sat leaning back on her hands still startled.

"He sure is sticking close to Kagome," Shippo observed even though it hasn't been a full day since he came here.

"I would have to say those two seem to have hit it off quick. We all know people are naturally attracted to her but I have never seen someone look quite so comfortable and connect with her so fast," Miroku was already back up there, his eyes only being made out through gaps in the leaves.

Gaara frowned, not sure why they are watching them. It didn't seem like they fear him but why else would they be hiding in the bushes? 'Are her companions always so strange,' he wondered, taking another glance back seeing the various eyes looking at them through the leaves in the bush while InuYasha was easy to spot scowling at them, occasionally glaring daggers at him.

"Keh, if love boy wants to be in her company then let him. All she wants to do is sit around smiling at him all day," he grumbled sourly.

"Someone sure is jealous," Sango gave a dry look up to the branch above them.

The day passed by with Kagome and Gaara still spending a lot of time together until Sango called him for their spar… After the first few hits where he sent her flying he held back not wanting to kill her or for the sand to do so. Kagome sat nearly frightened on the sidelines but just as the others noticed, Gaara was not letting the automatic defense of the sand injure her seriously. Only a few handfuls of minutes went by when Sango dropped to her knees breathing harshly as she stabbed her blade into the ground. Gaara remained across from her as she caught her breath and let it sink in just how powerful he really is.

Still taking a few more gasping breaths she couldn't help but think how Naraku wouldn't stand a chance against this guy if they were to ever meet… then again Naraku's heart is hidden somewhere so even if Gaara destroyed the body they still have to find the heart. "It's too bad you won't be staying around," she took a few more breaths seeing her sweaty bangs swaying in the breeze, "with someone like you on our side we might finish this quest if we could ever find Naraku," she half grumbled out.

"A spider will come out of its lair eventually to catch its prey," he responded, knowing that as soon as this Naraku fellow thinks he has them caught in his web indefinitely he will let his guard down and that will be when they should strike the hardest.

InuYasha just turned away folding his arms, he isn't ready to admit anything but he would like to see how Gaara would fare against Sesshoumaru. Kagome got up with the bottles of water he noticed, she quickly gave one to Gaara, giving him a smile before rushing over to Sango. All these smiles she keeps giving the guy are getting on his nerves. 'What do I care for, the guy is going to be leaving through the well back to his own stinking time period,' he nearly snarled at seeing the slight upturn to Gaara's lips as he watched Kagome.

Miroku watched his brash friend who has been in quite the mood lately. How jealous he suddenly is over a singular male that will likely be gone for good soon has really made him quite curious. 'Is InuYasha's instincts telling him something,' he let the thought sit there a while as he continued to watch everyone with wise eyes.

"I can't believe I am about to say this but Kagome I need another bath, I just hope my skin doesn't come off," she began to feel uncomfortable in the sweat drenched apparel.

"Sango for the last time taking a bath two days in a row will not take your skin away. During soccer season for Souta he practices four nights a week and plays a game usually on the weekends meaning he has to shower five times a week and trust me he hasn't lost his skin. In fact your skin naturally gets rid of dead skin cells but using an exfoliant is beneficial in helping it to all come off. Sort of like a snake shedding its skin," she was tapping her chin and then looked around seeing all of the disgusted faces minus Gaara's. "Oh come on you guys! Gaara I'm sure knows that I am telling the truth," she turned her pleading blue eyes on him.

"It is the truth. When I used to train more I would have to shower regularly afterwards. Sand is actually a good natural exfoliant for your skin," he backed her up seeing her grateful look.

Turning her eyes back to the others she exclaimed, "See! Now you have two time travelers from the future telling you it is safe and at least in my era it isn't uncommon for people to live beyond a hundred years old, some are even older than 120 so that should be proof that bathing often is good!"

They still looked hesitant to believe them but then again Kagome wouldn't steer them wrong and Gaara didn't seem like the type either.

When night fell upon the land Gaara reflected over his last couple days. He had to admit it felt nice being around someone like Kagome who is so happy and caring. This is the first he has ever been around someone like her who just openly accepted him, she is also so easy to talk with and knowledgeable. Seeing the books down by his feet he thought about opening them up, Kagome had given him permission to read them while they all rest. It would at least be something more for him to do rather than just sit inside the hut and watch them all sleep. Using the last of the fire to light the lantern he cracked open the math book to see just what is so bad about it that Kagome gets nightmares. Paging through page after page he could only find advanced formulas that he really had a hard time seeing how they would be useful in his life but going right back to the start he read through the introduction and with a pencil and paper he began teaching himself how to do these formulas.

Early the next morning a startled shriek woke everyone as Kagome looked at the stray papers lying around with the neat handwriting. "How in the world did you learn all of this in just one night," she looked up at her new friend with bewildered eyes. "Like seriously, how?"

"I read all of the instructions," he looked at her trying to figure out what was so astonishing.

"But- but… you," she smacked a palm to her forehead at the sudden brain rush. It was just too much so early in the morning. "In one night you have already caught up to where my class left off at," she looked at him just wondering how smart he could possibly be.

Merely blinking he voiced a concern, "I don't understand why they teach it. What use would any of that be in real life?"

"For economics, business, science, engineering, and other advanced trades and careers," she rattled them off since she had looked it up as well trying to figure out where in the world is she ever going to need any of this.

"Hm," he looked out the doorway trying to think of any possible reason why he would need any of the knowledge he just gained from all those formulas. "I doubt it would be of any use for running a village unless I wanted to do any of those things as well. When I get home I'm going to see if we have such advanced math," he decided being he stopped studying such things after he got everything he needed down.

"Wait if you learned all of that in just one night," her voice trailed off for a couple seconds as she gained this sudden gleam to her eyes. Shooting up from her bedding and bouncing over to Gaara until she landed on her knees giving him her best pleading look, "Gaara will please please please help me with my math homework?"

Surprised to see her basically begging him to tutor her he nodded. "So long as I can figure it all out I will help you. This should prove to be interesting," he figured.

"Yes!" She cheered and figured if he can help her study then she will never have to fail a math test again this school year. It didn't take long for her to get everything ready as the others slumped back into their beds while Gaara got them cozy on his sand back at the hill. That was how InuYasha found them spending yet another day with their noses stuck in her books and spending a great deal of time together as Gaara was able to do something for her that none of them ever could. The green monster in him grew as he sulked in the same tree nearby.

"You know Gaara, you are really smart," Kagome complimented him.

Feeling a small smile rise to his lips he took his eyes from the book and placed them on Kagome as she quietly worked beside him swinging her legs in the air while she lay on her stomach once again. "Thank you," he quietly replied and turned back to reading the history book. Learning about the past and the ninjas that existed in them is highly interesting in his opinion. The sight of the two of them spending days up on the hill became a normal thing as two more days passed by and only Kagome was then able to go through the well and stock up on supplies. He was disappointed it wouldn't let him through to her time or his own but at the same time he came to really enjoy his new friends especially one in particular.

As the fifth day came he found himself opening up to her more as he found someone he can talk about the problems he is facing back at home. She rested her head against his shoulder as they sat in the shade of a tree with books all around them. "How does a world that is so full of hate begin to heal," he asked her.

"Well that is rather simple," she heard him take a bite out of the apple she brought back from her home. "Everyone faces their own challenges and wants to be accepted by others. There isn't a soul out there that truly wants to be alone so it is just best to reach out to them. They could be your enemy one day and your friend the next if you can just help them see a nicer path, show some compassion."

"I almost wonder if my friend Naruto is your reincarnation, it just sounds like something he would do, more like what he does do but I think you are more opposed to killing than he is," he looked down at her pretty blue eyes. 'Same color but different shade,' he noted. "He has no issue taking an enemy down but he does show compassion. Do you think there is a future for myself or Naruto after the war? We are some of the last jinchuriki that the Akatsuki hasn't managed to capture," he truly wanted to hear her hope inspiring words, it felt like some of the bruises still on his heart are healed by her convincing optimism.

Drawing away from his shoulder to look up at his face she could see he is honestly worried they will both lose their lives in the nearing future. A declaration of war hasn't been made officially but he could feel it is going to happen. "Gaara you just need to have faith and a strong conviction because you are already strong and already a great guy. The rest will just fall into place just as it should be. You will see… the future always shines with greater and new possibilities."

Just as he thought, her words were exactly what he needed; he just wished that when they part, it wouldn't be forever because he is going to truly miss her company. "I will always remember that," he swore and looked down at her just as she rested her head back down on his shoulder. It was strange how they already acted and looked like close friends but somehow they just seem to click.

At day seven InuYasha came back from wherever he disappeared to and was sick to his stomach of seeing Gaara and Kagome being so close. No one else cared, they were happy for the two and the time off enabled Miroku and Sango to spend time together. They visited Mushin's temple and the graves of her loved ones while Shippo was busy either drawing pictures or playing with the other kids. With mischievous teal eyes he watched his half demon friend begin to stomp over towards Kagome and Gaara. A devious chuckled spilled from his lips and with a quick throw a cloud of pink surrounded his favorite target and they gave a mighty shout. Everyone looked his way seeing InuYasha trapped in some pink gooey stuff almost like a web that connected a low branch to the ground.

"You runt! Get back here and undo this!" InuYasha screamed at the giggling Shippo on the ground.

"Hahahahaha," he just continued rolling around in laughter. "Yeah right, I know you were heading over to start shouting at Kagome," he sat up looking quite smug that he ruined his target's intentions.

Looking over Kagome's head Gaara was surprised to see what the kit had done. Kagome was trying to hide her soft laughter but as a silver ear twitched on his head InuYasha was glaring back over in their direction. "He really doesn't like me does he," Gaara felt a little mirth at seeing InuYasha try to appear to be menacing while still stuck in all of that pink gooey stuff.

"You bet I don't! Now get your ass away from Kagome," InuYasha yelled over at the red head while trying to claw his way out of things but ended up spinning causing him to get more wound up into it.

"Oh my goodness," Kagome tried to keep her laughter in but next thing you know it was spilling out of her mouth and lightening up the atmosphere further. "I have got to get a picture of this," she quickly began digging into her bag.

"Don't you dare! Kagome I'm warning you!" He growled and kept trying to tear the goo off him as Shippo and Kagome continued to laugh while Gaara smiled down at the crown of her head, ticking InuYasha off further. "Damn it wench! Get the fucking runt to undo this," he demanded as he now hung parallel to the ground with his body completely constricted.

"Don't call me wench!" She fired back at him, "Sit!"

If they thought that was funny Kagome was not prepared for what happened next. As the incantation continued to pull him to the ground, goop and all, it caused a lot of tension to form. Once that tension was released as the command wore off he suddenly slung through the air over the tree tops and off into the forest being ripped right out of the goop as it finally gave way. "Oops," she blinked and snapped a few quick shots.

The hum of magic was in the air the following day; Gaara felt it there with the sand. Feeling the pull he knew it is now time to say goodbye. The others must have felt it to and he frowned while chancing a look over to Kagome. 'I will never forget her,' he is certain of it, 'and there will never be another like her.' Gathering at the well he turned to bid his final farewell. "Thank you everyone for taking me in, I enjoyed getting to know all of you," he could hear InuYasha scoff in a tree.

"It was certainly interesting meeting another person from the future and even more distant than Kagome's era," Miroku gave a nod of his head.

"If you are ever back you will be welcomed once again," Kaede nodded to him.

Shippo stepped forward with determined eyes, "Thank you Gaara for everything you taught me, I won't ever forget it!"

"Yeah I doubt I will ever forget that spar we had," Sango added in good naturedly.

Feeling arms wrap around his waist he returned the hug while Kirara jumped on his shoulder rubbing her body against his head in her form of farewell before leaping into Sango's arms. "Kagome," he mumbled down at her feeling sad that they are parting ways, "you will always be in my thoughts."

"And you will always be in mine Gaara. I wish this wasn't farewell but we have our own paths to walk. Please take care," she looked up at him with eyes muddled with emotions.

"So long as you do the same," he had enjoyed the short lived warmth her hug gave him. Jumping up to the ledge and looking into the dark depths of the well he looked over his shoulder one last time at everyone then jumped in, being swallowed with a flash of blue and landing on sand.

"He's here, Lord Gaara is here," a man's voice shouted from above.

With a quick jump he was back up the well but now thousands of years in the future. Giving the dark depths a slight longing glance he stepped away from it seeing several shocked faces and soon being greeted by his older brother and other shinobi looking relieved to see him back. "Gaara," Kankuro gave his brother a hug and then pulled back with a hand on each shoulder studying his face. "I'm so glad you are back," the greetings made him feel better as Kagome's hope inspiring words about the future flowed through his mind.

On the other side of the well Kagome dangled her legs while looking down inside it. 'Maybe one day we will meet again,' she silently hoped and jumped in to pass through to her time.

Time passed on for the both of them and Kagome was soon fighting in the final battle against Naraku and the demons of the jewel. On the other side of the well Gaara fought Deidera in the skies above Suna not aware of his impending death. A few days after the final battle Kagome came out of the jewel, finding the strength to defeat it while Gaara's body hit the ground as the extraction of Shukaku was completed. She felt a sudden pinch in her chest and covered it with a hand as a feeling of sadness came over her but when the days passed by and everyone was okay she worried then about Gaara.

Each of them thought of the other often and if not for all of his obligations Gaara would have been tempted to jump in the well, see if it would take him back to her. Sadness was still there in both of them but as you would know it they could count the years, months, and days since they had parted. Kagome began to wish for that simple week she had enjoyed with that attractive friend of hers; her life no longer holds the spark it once carried as she felt lost while others carried on…


	3. Chapter 3

Stay

Chapter 3

Coming out of the well her unmistakable blue eyes searched around the desert clearing making him pause in his attacks as her name spilled from his lips, "Kagome." He had never thought he would see her again but as they connected eyes he knew that he is glad for another chance encounter with the priestess he met a few years ago. A person he could never forget and always wondered what became of her.

She came up a bit wet, having had a hard time when the water made her ascent all the more harder. Getting another splash of water hitting her in the back she yelled as she turned angry eyes on the ninja, "Hey would you stop with the water works?"

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't," they challenged, watching as she pulled herself all the way out of the old dried up well.

She stomped up towards him, not giving a lick of attention to the danger she is putting herself in. "I will find a way to purify your dick off if you don't," she yelled heatedly. "Now who messed with the well this time," she demanded.

"I think you are outdated priestess if you think you could take on the ninja of this era," he jested, seeing her eyes blaze with irritation.

"That may be, who knows if I am centuries or even thousands of years into the future now," she ranted. "Stop messing with my well!"

"As if you could stop us," he laughed in her face. Her face grew red and with a glowing hand she smacked him hard across the face, stunning the man for a few seconds. "Did you really just slap me," his eyes grew hard as he prepared to harm the priestess only about a foot in front of him.

Gaara knew that is his cue, before the attack could even come he had taken the distraction to put a wall between her and the enemy, making it spike out to effectively kill his opponent as his sand effortlessly carried her to him. She looked up at him, recognizing the handsome man. "Gaara," she whispered her temper cooling as she watched him focus on the enemy ninja.

Soon the ninja retreated; he kept the body of the deceased ninja for intelligence extraction by his own skilled ninja. Finally looking down at the woman he noticed she has aged by at least a few years. Being 19 now he figured she is possibly 18 now from the looks of it. "Kagome, I never thought I would see you again," he confessed.

"I never expected to see you again either," she replied, noting how well time has served him. "I don't even use the well often since we defeated Naraku a long time ago," she had figured the probability was higher back then but now she often spent weeks just on one side of the well.

"I made sure the well was more heavily guarded to ensure you didn't have any troubles," he informed her. Taking in the small but noticeable differences like how long her hair has grown, the sadness still shadowing her eyes, and the more refined features of her face since that made her look more mature.

"Thank you, your efforts helped," she noticed that he looked to be a little more laid back and happier since she last seen him. The other chakra was no longer there but he still held his own immense reserves as she compared them to the others in the area.

"It would seem I get to repay your kindness. Come with me, we can catch up once it is just the two of us," he dismissed the others, leaving for them to gather the corpse.

Word spread through the ranks about her sudden appearance in the village through the well. Gaara brought her to his office so they could talk after he finishes wrapping up business but the council joined in there too, his brother among them as they laid eyes on the young woman Gaara spoke about. More like the young woman that Kankuro had heard Gaara talk plenty about for a while. Seeing her there right before them he could agree she is attractive, having a very striking appearance with her pale skin, onyx locks, and pretty blue eyes. She didn't look nearly as cheerful as his little brother described her but three years has gone by. Stepping forward he wanted to be the first to greet one of the people who had helped his brother out when he was stuck elsewhere. "You must be Kagome," he could see she was studying him, possibly making the connection to him being Gaara's older brother. "I am Kankuro, Gaara's older brother and a member on the council," he gave her a slight bow. "I want to personally thank you for the kindness you showed my brother three years ago."

A smile graced her lips, "It is nice to meet you Kankuro. You're welcome although I would have to say Gaara helped me out a lot too," she looked over at her friend remembering him tutoring her in math.

"Lord Gaara this is really her," a councilman asked in between studying her.

"Yes, this is my friend Kagome, that time traveling priestess that was gracious enough to take me in," he felt his heart beat a little faster as it sunk in further that she is really here, it was like his wish for it to not be a permanent farewell had come true.

"What are we supposed to do with her now," another looked as if this whole thing is really troubling him.

"She will stay with me until the well works again if it has stopped," he wasn't sure, they had yet to try it or even think about it much.

"Stay with you," the same man looked alarmed at the thought, "but you are the Kazekage, just put her in an inn or something. A foreigner shouldn't be gracing your private home," he protested the notion of it.

The skin upon his brow bunched up as he gave a contemplative frown. "I don't see why not, I was a foreigner to them. She has no connections to anyone besides me so it isn't like Kagome is a threat or would ever intend to be one. I've already decided my home is her home for the time being," he closed that discussion.

Feeling uncomfortable with all this talk when she is right here Kagome shifted on her feet a little and tried to keep from gripping her clothes. Gaara took a look over at her for a moment before facing the council. "The attackers have been dealt with momentarily; I'm finishing up some work then getting her settled in at my place. We can hold a meeting for discussions when I get back," his authoritative voice only slightly surprised Kagome, it took her mind back to the days when he would stand up for her to InuYasha's foul mouth.

"Understood," they all said and filed out minus Kankuro.

"Hey why don't we grab supper together later, my treat," Kankuro invited them feeling anxious to get to know this Kagome who had left such an impression on Gaara that he would even recite words she has said.

"Kagome are you interested," he asked her, changing back to being the person she is more versed with, gaining a hopeful look in his eyes.

"It sounds great, thank you Kankuro for the invite and thank you Gaara for your hospitality," she gave each of them a quick bow.

"Great, we can go after the meeting is through. See you both later," he waved and headed on out the door, closing it behind him.

"I will be just a minute Kagome," he quickly worked on a couple papers scribbling something down with fast and efficient penmanship before tossing the papers into an empty folder he grabbed from a pile, labeling it and then filing it in his desk drawer for the meeting later. Taking a quick scan over his desk he was happy to find the majority of it dealt with for now. "I'm all set, we will converse at my place instead since I might not find much privacy around here," he realized as his office often has someone going in or out of it.

"Okay," she watched him get up and began following him out the door. Kagome was already shorter than him when they had last seen each other but now her slight inch or two of growth is nothing compared to the additional four or more inches he grew. His shoulders were slightly broader than before, his outfit still crimson while his gourd is now on his waist held there by sturdy bands connected by chains to the belt on his hips. The walk took a little while as he led her down the streets once again and she took in the architecture of the buildings and the people going about their lives as they walked down the street. Not seeing any cars or busses in such a heavily populated village was surprising to her. They came to what she could only call a modest place; the same tan color as the buildings around them and from what she could tell it is actually an apartment on the ground floor. Taking her sandals off at the door as he shut it behind her he showed her to the kitchen where she could sit down while he got them each a glass of water.

Setting it down on the table he looked across from him to see her looking around the sparsely furnished place. "I'm glad we are able to meet again," he could see her face warm a little at his words. "Did you defeat Naraku and finish your quest?"

Eyes taking note to the more serious look on his face rather than the more solemn one of the past she felt curious and wanted to find out what happened on his end. "Yes, maybe a month or so after you left we had the final battle and my powers are now unsealed. I ended up trapped in the jewel for a few days but thankfully I figured out the right wish. It was actually you that helped me, well more like I remembered us talking about the chaos in the lands and how we wished it would go away so people can live in peace. With that in mind I wished for the destruction of the jewel and returned to the feudal era still able to jump back and forth between times," she thought about how odd that had been for a while when she had to get out of the habit of traveling all over feudal japan and into the habit of sitting in a desk at school.

"Around the same time as your final battle we were attacked by the Akatsuki," he quietly intoned, the tones of happiness disappearing from his voice as he sobered up. "I was defeated by Deidera and they extracted Shukaku from me."

"Wait," she knew it was Shukaku's chakra that was missing but he had once said… "You said the extraction would kill you," she was quickly putting the pieces together but was confused all the same.

"It did," he answered seeing her upset at hearing he had died. "An elder of the village used a forbidden jutsu to give me her life energy so I may live. We gave her a proper burial after I returned. Then Konoha was attacked where my friend Naruto lives, he is also part of the reason why I came back to life so I have him to thank as well," he dropped his chin on to his hands. "Konoha was destroyed but Naruto was victorious. A Kage summit was then held in a country of snow by Samurai. While we five leaders were there, each with two bodyguards, I brought my siblings; we were attacked by the Akatsuki. War was declared and a shaky alliance was formed but through it all we truly became comrades and it still sticks to this day. Some of the other Kage have stepped down from their positions but you could consider us all friends, after all we fought together, lost together, and then reigned victorious together. For the most part we are all now experiencing peace," he concluded.

"Did the war last long," she wasn't sure if it was long and dragged out like they usually were in the past.

"No, the actual battles lasted roughly two days and two nights. We had 80,000 troops against roughly 100,000 of the enemy. They were definitely a strong foe but thanks to Naruto and the group effort it all came to an end. We lost many and are still recovering from it but it was like a dark cloud had lifted," he remembered the relief they felt in the days after it was done.

"That must be the shortest war I have ever heard of but it sounds like it was very intense," she felt a bit awed at how efficient the ninja of this day and age are. Wars in her time have been going on for years.

"They had an end goal and time in mind; we just managed to defeat them even with all of the curve balls that were thrown at us. It was on October 9th and 10th, the 10th being Naruto's 17th birthday, I was already 17 years old months ahead of him. It has been about two years since the war ended." Kagome tried to think of what she had been doing around that time but figured she was likely in school as usual. Instead of finishing school with the rest of her friends she speeded things up by taking extra classes, not having a break between years and then graduated with honors before they started their last year. For some reason she thought her life might spin back out of control at any moment and she is partially right being she would have been in school rather than here. 'I guess some things do happen for a reason but why am I here then?'

"After Naraku nothing really happened. No bad guy to take down or anything, I just studied and finished schooling a year ahead of time with honors. My friends are not that happy about it but I was able to instead help out at the shrine more or go to Edo and help out around there. Sango and Miroku married after the quest was over. They had twin girls and a boy. Shippo studied fox magic and InuYasha still sticks to the village often being assaulted by the girls playing demon slayer, or more like slay the doggie," she felt a little humored at the memory of them pulling on his ears. Taking a sip of her water she couldn't think of anything real significant that has happened in her own life after it was all over.

"My sister is engaged to a ninja in Konoha but no one seems to have caught my brother's interest real strongly. I think the majority of my friends are now in relationships," he thought it over for a moment and then just figured it wasn't real important at this moment. "Would you like anything to eat, the meeting will likely take a while? You can always help yourself too," he offered just in case.

"No I am fine right now but thanks," she took another sip of her drink.

"Before I head out let me show you to your room. I have to get it set yet but you will at least know where it is." He got up from the table leaving his glass behind. "Down this hallway to the right is the bathroom, it also serves as the laundry room. This first door on the left is mine, the second one is your room and across the hall is a small study," he turned the light on to the bathroom so she can glance inside then opened the door to her room showing a full size bed with only the white fitted sheet on top. It held a nightstand, lamp, dresser, and closet, quite a simple room and more than enough for her, far more than what Gaara had been given.

"This is really nice Gaara, thank you," she looked up feeling almost shy around him now. "Can I do anything for you while you're at the meeting?"

Having Kagome in his home for some unknown amount of time remained on his mind. "I don't think there is anything. You can relax here or take a walk and look around. It shouldn't be real different compared to your world, maybe a little more relaxed than what I had seen pictures of." Walking to the linen closet he grabbed out the rest of the bedding to get her bed all set. With her help it was done in a couple minutes and then he could move on with the day. Giving her a quick tour of the kitchen to ensure she knows what different things are, he then headed off to the door. "Sorry I can't stay longer," he felt bad about needing to keep working.

"Its fine Gaara I understand. This was after all quite unexpected," a nice smile came to her face making him feel just a smidgeon better.

"The Kazekage tower sits right in the middle of the village, if you need anything just come there and someone can help you find me if I'm not in my office. I will see you soon," he opened the door seeing her wave at him as he then headed on out.

'This was very unexpected. Is the well still working or am I going to be stuck her for a while,' she wondered but didn't really want to rush off after she finally was reunited with Gaara once again. 'What am I doing,' she kept thinking about the spiral her relationship with InuYasha had taken until she just couldn't do it anymore. Everything just got to be too much and she had missed Gaara, missed the days where they would sit under a tree or over on the hill chatting or looking at her books as she worked. 'Gaara I really had missed you and we barely had eight days together… those eight days I treasured all this time.'

In the meeting Gaara sat trying to figure out what to do about the well. It took a few years but the same ninja were back and he isn't sure what their goal is this time when it was clear last time they wanted him out of the picture. They attacked the village after he went through but were sorely outnumbered, now though they are low due to the war. "Do we have any idea what it is they are after," he brought this troubling issue up.

"Could it be," Kankuro began bringing his thoughts to the table, "that they are still trying to get you out of the way. I just don't entirely see what good that would do them being they still have all of us. Are you sure they are not in some record from a mission we completed or something, this just doesn't make any sense?"

"I haven't seen anything," he shook his head and leaned forward going into his thinking pose. "There is some kind of connection between me, them, the well, and…" he paused in thought. 'Is there a connection to her time period or the one she traveled from… this time they were not trying to get me out of the way but how did they know about the well's magic properties. No one here seems to have known it was more than a dried up old well.' He rubbed his temples and felt and oncoming headache at all of this. "I'm not sure but has anything turned up from the tracking unit?"

"They have had nothing to report on yet," Baki answered him.

"There must be something," Gaara mumbled and rested his head against his hands as he rethought his interactions with those ninja. The Kazekage and council were stumped as nothing in particular stood out to them. Remembering Kagome getting out of the well and mouthing off to that one ninja he looked up feeling even more puzzled, "How did that man know she is a priestess?" The question suddenly came from his mouth as the others looked at him confused. "I never mentioned it outside of telling the council since I came back so how would someone of this time period and not on the council know about her being a priestess," he dropped his hands to the table as a deep frown set on his face showing his displeasure and anger over all of this. Now he is worried about Kagome, how could they have known about her?

"Gaara you don't think…" Kankuro trailed off.

"They better not…" Gaara held his eyes at half-mast as the puzzle grew more twisted.

With nothing else left to do Gaara put notes down in the file and then agreed to meet his brother at a local bistro with Kagome at a set time. When he reached home the place was devoid of life so he decided to freshen up and wait for her to return while trying to lighten up his mood. His outfit was tossed into the laundry basket as he stripped down and stepped in the tub for a shower. Normally for just meeting up with brother he wouldn't have bothered but somehow having Kagome added to the picture he felt the need to look his best. All of his thoughts became focused on her and suddenly he felt nervous again. 'It has been three years, what could I talk to her about that would still be interesting? We always had her books around to help keep a topic coming but she finished school already. Wait books, I could teach her about my time and various jutsu,' he felt relieved that he will have something that might be interesting to her since she is new to this type of ninja and his era.

Turning the shower off as he finished up Gaara towel dried his hair and then wrapped the towel around his waist. This part he hadn't really thought of as he stood at the sink brushing his teeth and rinsing with mouthwash and then setting an extra toothbrush out, still in its package for Kagome to use. While he was in there he heard the front door open and shut so with his mind diverted he walked out clad in only a towel. Bringing a fresh change of clothing would have been possibly wiser. Halfway between greeting her and fascinated by the sudden blush on her cheeks he realized why she is blushing as his cheeks turned pink and she stuttered before turning around.

Quickly excusing himself he couldn't believe he had seriously lost his sense of modesty around her for a few seconds when he somehow thought it was a good idea to walk into the hallway and greet her as if he wasn't half naked in front of her… correction he was naked and only had a towel keeping him covered down below. 'I should start using my robe more often,' he decided so they could hopefully avoid any more embarrassment in the future.

Switching to his black attire with the brown vest he fixed his hair in the mirror more meticulously than he has ever done before and attached his gourd to his waist with a brown band connected to chains that then attached to his brown belt. Stepping back out into the hallway but this time decent, he couldn't help but think if Kagome ends up being here a while this will prove to be interesting having her living here with him. She sat at the kitchen table waiting for him and he rubbed the back of his neck a moment before he entered the kitchen. "Sorry about that, I'm not used to having company," or needing to show any modesty within my home,' he finished the sentence in his head.

"No no it is fine Gaara, no need to apologize," she was looking off to the side with cheeks stained a light pink. "So I am guessing you are done with work for the day or something?"

"Yes, it is about time to head out and meet up with my brother. Maybe during your stay I could show you around the village," he felt proud to call this place home but he also felt a bit shy. 'This is only Kagome, what is wrong with me,' he scolded but then remembered, 'yeah Kagome, the girl I could never forget who is now here as a young woman.' The internal battle ended as he studied her heart shaped face, those blue eyes he could never forget, they were like a crystal clear pathway to her soul, and then he looked at her voluminous, long, wavy black hair still sporting the tones of blue in it. Seeing her face him finally, eyes blinking making him notice the dark lashes even further he was then reluctant to tear his gaze from her so they can head on out.


	4. Chapter 4

Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A…. you crack me up and I think it is really awesome that you are able to speak English as well as you do for it not being your first language. I'm not fluent in anything but English though I hope to change that someday.

 **Thank** **you** for the reviews: Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A, KaeterinaRomanov, .54, cowgirlkitten2000, Tolazytologin (lol funny), and Guest

And **thank** **you** for anyone else that is **reading** this, adding it as a **favorite** , or at least gave it a **chance**.

 **Warning** for future chapters… since FanFic does not like **graphic content or sexual content** I am putting this here instead of in the summary. If you do not want to read a story that has a character that becomes tormented and **extreme** situations then I would forget this story. Just saying it is **Rated** **M** **for** **a** **reason** , I just want to give you guys a heads up towards the **Dark** **themes** **ahead**. I will not hold it against you but trust me it isn't anywhere near as dark as some ppl's fics get where I HAVE to say hell no not reading further. If you guys thought Luck or Curse was a tear jerker… this one will likely be more so in some parts if not at the edge of your seat.

Stay

Chapter 4

Kankuro was happy to greet them and get seated when they arrived at the bistro. For being thousands of years in the future Kagome seemed to recognize enough to place her order without help from them. She did seem a bit more cheerful but still not to the degree that Gaara had described her as being. For the most part as they sat there waiting for their food he thought she is still quite pleasant to be around which is a plus in his department. He could also tell that his little brother had cleaned up and is really happy that she is here, if seeing the almost smile on his face and the sneaking glances are any indicator. It was almost weird for him to see Gaara being like this around anyone but somehow she brought out a side he doesn't often show. He is always so loaded down with working and being more of the brooding type that he didn't think he would see the more relaxed and carefree side of him again for a long while. Seeing his brother explain different things to his new house guest he could see she has a very curious side to her that hopefully won't cause her trouble at some point down the road.

Kagome remained listening to Gaara explain the ninja system to her and how the five great shinobi villages cooperate with one another compared to what it was like in the past for them. She felt relieved that he is doing so well and has earned the respect of the village. It was a bit like a happy ending in her eyes. Glancing at his brother and seeing him in good spirits as well it was hard to imagine they were not always like this. 'Gaara has done so well for himself and he is still so handsome too. It is a wonder that he hasn't mentioned having someone special in his life,' she silently admired him as he continued on with a look to him that was more happy than calm.

They ended up at the bistro past sundown causing Gaara to make a raincheck on the tour of the village for tomorrow instead. Kankuro had remained silent on a nagging question in his mind and finally decided now would be a good time to voice it. "Hey Kagome I was just curious. When are you going to try going down the well?"

That question had nearly the effect of a bucket full of icy water. Gaara had paused in taking a sip of his drink, his eyes already searching her face for a clue to what she is thinking. Kagome looked nervous about spilling the answer and he could see she felt weighed down by something or other. "I was planning to try tomorrow in the evening," her answer pulled an almost unnoticeable frown to his face and he felt bad for asking at that point as his brother looked more like himself before he actually forced a smile to his lips.

"Should it not work you are welcomed to continue staying at my place." He caught her eyes for a moment and then began getting up as they were already through with eating, having been for a long time.

"Thank you Gaara and thank you Kanuro for the meal, I'm honored to have gotten to know you," she rose up as well.

"I'm glad I got the chance of doing so, it isn't often we get to do this or have company with us as well," he hoped it might be a bit of a hint for her. Then again she might not catch on to anything at this point. His brother wasn't even facing them at this point but he is certain that Gaara must be disappointed that she doesn't plan on sticking around for a few days or more, if not forever. If the well works tomorrow it might be the last time he ever gets to see the woman who managed to catch Gaara's attention.

"Goodnight Kankuro," Gaara had turned slightly towards him, ready to head on home and call it a night.

"Goodnight little bro," he nodded back and watched them head out the door with Kagome waving good bye. Sigh… "I sure fouled up this evening. I should have just kept my mouth shut."

At a leisurely pace they walked down the street and Kagome could see different ones look at Gaara with varying degrees of cheerfulness and a lot of respect. 'For having gone from a monster in their eyes to this is really something,' she still felt so happy for him and always will. 'I still can't imagine what his life must have been like not being able to sleep without Shukaku possessing his body.'

He knew he shouldn't be since this whole situation is understandable but he couldn't help the disappointment he felt when reality smacked him in the face. Kagome will be attempting to go home tomorrow and this could be the last he will see of her. 'I knew this was coming I just didn't think I had so little time to be with her now that she is here instead.' On his side of things he has a duty to protect the village and he will not abandon that duty. Over the last few years he could have tried going through the well but what would she think of him suddenly turning up?

The jaunt back to his place came to an end as he opened the door for her. Their sandals were taken off and he was unsure what more to say until he remembered the toothbrush he set out for her to use. "I forgot to mention earlier, I have a spare toothbrush I left out by the sink for you to use if you would like to."

A little surprised it reminded her of when she would leave out a bag of bathing supplies for him to use. "Thank you Gaara, that was thoughtful of you."

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her to stay maybe even another day longer but instead what came out was, "I'm going to get set for bed, let me know if you need anything," then he headed off to the bathroom where he rinsed his face off and got to work on his teeth.

Heading down the hallway to the spare bedroom she glanced in by Gaara and went to sit on her bed to patiently wait. Nothing more happened or was discussed between them beyond a simple goodnight when they both climbed into their beds. Gaara was on her mind just like she was on his mind. 'I want to stay longer but he has so much going on already, it wouldn't be fair to impose on him any longer than necessary. I don't want to disrupt his life,' she hugged the other pillow on the bed.

At night she dreamed… dreamed of memories~

"Kagome," InuYasha had bounded up to her as he knew they have been meaning to talk about things now that Naraku is dead, their best friends Sango and Miroku have gotten married… yet they have done nothing further. She patted the spot next to him and he sat in his usual pose taking glances at her. "I know I have been an asshole to you, more than I normally am and I shouldn't be an asshole to you ever."

It has been a while since Gaara had been there… about three months now and InuYasha remained in a foul mood. "Is something on your mind since this isn't like you," she might as well try and see what is eating him so badly.

"Kikyo is gone now," he softly stated as he reflected about her losing her 'life' not long before the final battle. "I was never sure what was going to happen and I didn't want to choose between you two but I have decided I don't want to try for something more with you and I don't need to go with Kikyo to hell anymore, she probably isn't there or maybe she is. I'm going to do some solo wandering for a while," he informed her and that ended up being the last she had seen of him for a couple months. At that point she began to just do homework or any kind of work if not train her powers. It became her life and everyone around her just seemed to be advancing through while she had a hard time figuring what she is going to do, where is her life going? Her family and friends, they all had their own lives, each having adjusted to her not being around at some point if not during travels then afterwards. This dream showing how little anyone looks forward to seeing her, how easily they went forward with plans had really made this be more like 'depressing memories sleep night'… yup that is what she dubbed it after waking up.

A night filled with that caused her to find her mind focused on it all day. She ended up on his couch completely immersed in memories and feeling the loneliness sinking into her. Gaara was able to get out of the office early to show her around a little but it was hard for either of them to be in a more lifted mood. Kagome stood before the well now thinking about it being time to return to her life.

Gaara had wanted to spend more time with her but work just kept getting in the way. "Kagome I hope life will be kind to you," he was more tempted to ask her to stay a few more days.

The air between them is not very comfortable but Kagome plastered on a smile anyways, "You as well Gaara, I'm happy to see you doing so well," she hugged him catching a small whiff of his body wash.

He responded likewise with no further words he was willing to say beyond, "Farewell ," as she turned to the well and swung her legs over and with a small wave she let herself fall, her slender hand the last he could see before he leaned over to watch.

Thump, "Ouch," she hissed and held her foot.

It was like Déjà vu and he only hesitated a second. Sand gathered her up and brought her to sit on the ledge where he could see she hurt the very same ankle. Although he wasn't happy she is hurt… he is happy she is still here. "It looks like I can have you as my guest longer," he was knelt down by her foot.

"I think it might be dangerous for me to jump in a well with you right there, it is the only time I ever end up injured," she could feel her ankle throb as she tried to make light of the situation.

"I will get you to the hospital; the medics there will have you in good shape with little time. Join me for dinner afterwards," he thought another restaurant will do or carry out where they can speak more easily at his home.

"Dinner is good with me but how am I supposed to get around," he looked up at her and she got the hint, he is keeping it a secret.

Being careful to not jostle her he lifted her up into his arms and with sand under his feet he got them quickly over to the hospital with a smooth ride. The sand was used to open the door for them as they headed on in and after informing them of the hurt foot he sat her down in a chair while he took care of the paper work having the bill sent to him. Not long after he was able to get her into a room a medic was in there to tend to her foot as a pillow held it elevated. "Kagome the medic is going to heal your foot," he watched her look at him interested in what was about to occur.

"I'm Nabu, I will take good care of you now keep your foot still, I am going to check on the extent of the injury," he said and focused his hand over the injured portion of the appendage. Bracing herself for the pain of them poking and prodding it she instead watched a green glow come from the palm of his hands. "You fractured it but I can have that healed up since it is minor." The glow became more intense and the slight swelling and the constant burning throb eased away while a few minutes ticked by.

"How are you doing this," she watched in aww wishing she could do this.

"You must not be familiar with chakra. I can focus it into healing but it takes a lot of focus and control to do this. We have books on it at the archive you could study from if you are more interested in the specifics of the process and training." The man had a turban on his head and a light yellow medic coat while he carried a soft smile on his face. "There, you should be alright now. Go ahead and give it a try," he instructed as the two guys watched the look of astonishment cross her face as she drew a circle in the air with her foot then hopped on down not feeling an ounce of pain.

"It really is healed," she felt her mind buzz and she looked at her hands thinking over the possibility of being able to do the same thing. "Gaara could I see these books," she asked him hoping for a yes so maybe she can apply it to her powers.

"I will take you there next so you know where you can find them tomorrow. It is a lot of reading, would you like to plan on staying a few days since your way home isn't available," he could hopefully have her so focused on studying while he is working that they could spend more time together when they finish for the day.

She thought about it, she doesn't have anything to be home for and the well isn't working anyways, "Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"No, I was hoping you would stay longer," he could see her eyes brighten up and he felt excited.

"Okay," she smiled brightly looking forward to the days to come.

"The best of luck with those dusty books but if you have any injuries come here to get them healed instead," he would prefer she not experiment on her own injuries, not one like a break.

"Wait, how do you train," she had a feeling they likely didn't cut themselves or practice on patients in the beginning.

"Reptiles and things like that," he supplied.

Kagome nodded with a look of thought on her face. "Thank you Nabu and thank you Gaara," she slipped her sandals back on.

"You're welcome, have a good evening Kagome and Lord Gaara," he watched them exit out of the room thinking it is nice to see the Kazekage looking friendlier and enjoying the company of a friend visiting.

Today, even though it is nearing the end of it, has really started looking up. "Over dinner how about I tell you the history of chakra and how it works. I will show you the sections of interest to you so you can delve deeper into it tomorrow. Learning the basics of chakra would be best so the rest will make sense to you. The books don't leave the place so you will have to study there but you shouldn't be bothered by anyone while you are there."

"I never thought about using my powers to heal, just figured it isn't possible but now I am not so sure. Wouldn't it be nice if I could do something so handy," her spirits had brightened up and it was almost like they had jumped back to themselves from a few years ago.

"I'm sure you can do many handy things but nothing is wrong with adding something else to the list," he felt so much lighter now that she isn't about to leave him, it will take her a long time to get through those books. "How about we order some food to take with us so we can speak freely at my place? I was thinking it would be nice to have lunch together while you are here too."

The suggestion sounded great in her mind as they would get a break in the day and be able to spend more time together. "Whenever you are able to I will be happy to join you," she felt like at least in the feudal era this skill will be really something to have and teach others to use.

Gaara had been right about her mind getting off of the well and going home as several days began to go by. They spent as much time together as his work would allow but with problems going on around his country he began leaving the village to check on these disturbances himself. Kagome missed his company as their time together grew to not even a handful of days. She continued to study the medical books in the key areas she wanted to cover but as a month went by she had tried to return through the well a few times.

Another quiet night in bed came with only the sound of his place creaking due to the wind. It was a bit saddening to know that no one would think she is actually stranded in another time or expecting her for anything. 'Mama now works as a counselor, Souta is so busy with school and sports he rarely even notices when I am home, and grandpa is just his usual self. It could be a while still before anyone even realizes how long I have been gone… It hurts a little. Everyone is just so used to me coming and going now it wouldn't take them hardly any effort at all to adjust if I never make it through the well again. Gaara has had me here well past my stay now, beyond his in the Feudal Era. If the well keeps this up I should think about finding work or something so I can get my own things instead of using his.' Listening closely she heard the front door open and shut, the sound of him taking his sandals off next. Getting out of bed she walked down the hallway seeing him sitting on the couch looking tired and stressed as he rubbed his temples and then ran his hands through his red locks messing it up. He let out a deep breath and she approached a few steps further getting his attention on her. "Is everything okay," she wasn't sure what has been going on but she wanted to at least try and show she does care regardless being he is quite stressed.

His face was unreadable, the room going silent as the ticking of his clock in the kitchen became the only sound to greet their ears. It felt like distance has grown between them and she wasn't sure if he is still enjoying having a guest, one that was unexpected and not expected to be here so long. "I am fine Kagome, if you don't mind I'm just going to head off to bed," he got back up and retreated off to bed saying to her, "goodnight," before he reached his door and went straight in, shutting it behind him.

A little sullen she wasn't quite sure what to do if there is anything. Thinking he would just prefer to be left alone it would be best then to just let him come to her when he is ready for company. Going from living alone and being able to come back to having the place all to himself had been the norm and now it has been flipped around because of his generosity and the well. 'Would I even be able to get a job around here? I have no idea what they might need,' she thought it over. 'Maybe I can find something around here that won't require identity papers or anything.' Retreating to the guest room she quietly shut the door as well and went to sleep trying not to take anything personally.

All morning she walked around the business areas of Suna trying to figure out how to get a job but instead found nothing. It is a big place and she didn't want to speak to a stranger and be like, 'Hi I am Kagome Higurashi a time traveling priestess that is currently stuck in this era because some jerk ninjas messed with the well I use for time travel. Could you do me a favor and help me find a job because I have no clue how people find work around here or know what they require?' She rolled her eyes as she imagined they would either slowly back away or decide she never spoke a word to them… yup that would not work. Finding a seat at a small table outside of an area with many food places she propped her head up on a table not in the mood to study at this time. Eyes scanning the people around her she listened to the conversations but it seemed like most are shinobi which means they get work through the government of this village and she really doesn't want to bother Gaara with her small problems when he has more than enough going on in his life.

'I feel like such a bum,' as she thought about the fact she is lucky for the free room and board. 'What if the well never opens up again and I am stuck here permanently? I have to draw a line somewhere so I don't mooch off Gaara… but where do I draw the line? Maybe if it continues to not work in a couple weeks I should start thinking about a new place to stay short term… if it continues to not work after six months then everyone else will begin to realize the well must have stopped working or I died… so then it might be best to think of my long term options. I am just at a stalemate no matter the era I am in. My life used to have such purpose, I had goals and duties… now I have nothing to do but wait for the well to work. Life is just starting to feel pointless. What I wouldn't give to go somewhere and be greeted with enthusiasm, like someone really missed me while I was gone.'

The late morning sun's warmth failed to warm more than her body. Feelings indicating depression from these last several months had turned into thoughts in these last few weeks that began to swarm her mind while she continued to sit there with the light breeze playing with the wavy locks flowing down her back. A slight frown tugged at her lips as she reflected over her life and tried to think of the last time someone invited her to something or keep them company. It was partially her fault when it came to those in the modern era; she had just never been around. If not busy with the quest then she was busy studying and going to school or doing chores on both sides of the well. She no longer had anyone interested in dating her; it would seem age 15 was the height of her days in attracting the opposite sex. Sango always has plenty to do and Miroku too as they grew a family together. It has been since Naraku's defeat that anyone was on the other side of the well waiting to greet her with the enthusiasm she now craves to feel once again. The greetings became so casual and the conversations a bit strained, it wasn't until now that it really struck home how hard it has been for her to connect with her loved ones. 'Did I push them away and not know it, was it because I was constantly busy,' she tried to figure out as she continued to think about her life before ending up here. It would be nice to fix any damage she caused should she ever make it back but it isn't like she never tried to make conversation with them or be around.

Mind straying to the distance between her and Gaara she had a feeling she has overstayed her welcome but wasn't sure what to do about it and he knows it isn't her fault so likely just hasn't said anything. 'It has been at least five days since we last ate together and that was as strained a conversation as the ones I would have back in the other two times. Maybe I'm not a good conversationalist,' then again with Gaara it could be that he is just growing tired of still having a guest. 'Maybe I should go on an adventure, see what the rest of his world is like? By the time I would come back to Suna the well might be working again and things might be better… it could a nice goodbye instead of good riddance,' she felt her mood take a steeper drop. 'I will try the well again tomorrow morning… maybe after that I can focus on a job again and prepare to just travel… alone I guess,' the thought of having such a solitary life soured the picture of an adventure learning about this ninja era.

The scraping of a chair close to her brought back her surroundings. Looking over she was surprised at having company. "Hi Kankuro," she watched him get comfortable in one of the metal chairs to this table.

"Hey Kagome," he greeted in return. "I was coming down here for a drink with my buddies if any of them were around but was surprised to see you here. Is something wrong you don't look so happy," he could see she is already trying to pretend everything is fine, that must be the type of person she is.

Shoving back the depressing feelings she could see the opportunity to solve one issue that could lead her to solving others. "Well there is one thing I'm having trouble with. The well still isn't working and I decided last night I would like to work somewhere temporarily but after walking around all morning I couldn't figure out how to get a job around here, what they would require from me, and all that. Could you help me if you have time?"

A little surprised at the request he didn't see the harm of helping her and she wouldn't likely be comfortable asking just anyone. From the look on her face he knew that is not what was on her mind when he spotted her but left it alone for now. She is already stuck in a new era when he really didn't think she had been feeling all that happy to begin with but all this idle time must be wearing her down even further. 'I will think more about it later, right now she is waiting for an answer,' and an answer he gave her. "Yeah I will help you. How about we meet here tomorrow morning and I will tell you what I come up with?"

Perking up a little she nodded eagerly, "Sure how early should I be here?"

"How about around 9 A.M.?" He figured by then he would have a few options for her.

"Okay, thank you Kankuro," it was sort of like the feeling of taking a step in the right direction.

"No problem but I am curious, why didn't you just ask Gaara? He is the Kazekage so it would have been a cinch for him to get you a job somewhere," he could see her slightly deflate before attempting to cover it up.

Thinking of last night she just reminded herself that he is stressed about something or maybe a lot of things. "I didn't want to bother him, he has looked really stressed and worn out lately," she ended it there but kankuro had grabbed enough.

'Gaara is the one she should feel the most comfortable asking for such a small favor,' he let it go for the time being but it was already in his mind to pay a little more attention to the two and think about this later while he is around these next few days. "Come with me inside and join me for a drink with my buddies if I can spot them. Maybe tomorrow if we get the chance we can swap stories for a while," he was sure she has to be lonely to some degree.

"It sounds like fun," her mood brightened once again. Inside a tavern just down a couple doors she was surprised to see it is such a popular spot for the shinobi of the village to chill and drink. With an introduction to his buddies she was never without some fruity drink for long. A couple hours passed before they all parted ways and with a buzz going she went to the archives and ended up falling asleep for a short while. It was dark out when she made her way home being she lost track of time between the nap and studying. Passing the Kazekage administrative building she could see Gaara is still in his office if the lights keeping it bright are any indicator.

It crossed her mind that Gaara might be a workaholic and grown accustomed to not being around others… then again that had been his whole life. His siblings have their lives and he has his, one that is being disrupted by her. When the lights turned off she was going to wait and walk with him. A couple minutes ticked by when she could instead make out voices, his and a feminine one. Dipping into the shadows between buildings she could see him come out looking relaxed and in a better mood than she has seen him in. Seeing the kunoichi smiling up at him she had taken up his offer to walk her home as they continued to talk and he even smiled in return. 'No wonder,' she thought feeling things click into place, 'I guess I stopped thinking he might have romantic interests in someone. How can he build a relationship or keep his life when he has a female guest with unusual circumstances? I am disrupting his life.' Walking to his home alone she turned into bed feeling horrid and was for once glad when he walked right his room's door without stopping. Blinking at the tears in her eyes she began hating this turn in her life even though she was still unhappy with the other path.

Kankuro was successful in getting her a few temporary positions that she was excited to have and start right the very same day. From tending bar at night to working in a pet store and doing bookkeeping during the day she was given all the work she could handle. He hadn't meant for her to take all three… he thought one would be enough but she was adamant on needing them so with some hard balling he got her to say why she needs to work that much and heard she plans to leave in a couple weeks wanting to see what this era has to offer. Yeah he thought she might be upset but all she said is that she is going to travel a while, eventually give the well one more try and if it continues to reject her then she is going to figure out something for the long run and maybe give up on returning through it which made him believe all the more that she hadn't been happy with her life. In all of this he wanted to know if Gaara is even aware of her plans to leave the village.

After a couple days to think this all over he decided a visit to his brother now would serve him better than a visit after he returns. A couple knocks and opening the door he walked right in glad the office is devoid of others as he shut the door and could see his brother had glanced up at him. "Hey I need to talk with you a minute," he could see his brother is working on some sort of investigative work, filling out a paper with his findings.

"Give me a minute," he mumbled and continued jotting down word after word. A few minutes later he finished and sat back curious to what is on his brother's mind.

"Are things okay between you and Kagome," he decided to ask and figure out if they had some falling out.

Not really sure what brought that on he said, "Yes but we haven't seen each other much lately. In fact I haven't seen her in the last three days."

"I had a feeling a few days ago something might be wrong and I think you are spending so much time working that you are making her feel bad. Do you want her around or has she worn out her welcome in your home and life? I mean no one expected her to be stuck here so I know you have just been doing the nice thing in giving her a place to stay but I think she has been feeling the effects of an extended stay in a foreign time as well," he kept up on the questions wanting his brother to really think.

Gaara didn't think anything is wrong between them and he isn't home enough to even be annoyed. "I haven't spoken much to her lately because I have been stressed and not in the best of moods. I didn't want her to see me like that but other days I been in meetings with the council that I missed the times we usually would gather for a bite to eat."

"Well I think she feels you are avoiding her and came to the conclusion she is an unwanted houseguest. She asked me four days ago if I would help her find a job, I came up with three options and she wanted all three. With enough stubbornness I got her to tell me why she suddenly needs to work that much and found out she plans on leaving the village when these temporary jobs are done in a couple weeks. Do you really want her out there traveling alone and left with her only thinking about trying the well one final time after six months and then looking into staying for the long term possibly elsewhere?" That caught Gaara's attention quickly.

"No, I don't want her leaving at all," he confessed.

"Then you might want to stop stuffing yourself up in this office and talk with her. She already looked unhappy with life before but now she looks depressed. Think about it, she went from being this heroine on a quest that ended a long time ago then she studied, went to school, and did work at her shrine or helped the priestess in the past. She was never idle but one thing I did pick up on… on the quest she always had others… in the days of studying and doing chores she was as alone as you are in the office. Then she takes this trip through the well and ends up here. It was all well and dandy for a while but now you are always busy and she likely feels as if she is one of the stressors since you haven't been around her. What do you want from her," he pushed his brother to think about it.

Gaara was silent; he hadn't really thought she would think of things like that. He assumed she was still busy studying in the archive. "I want her to stay with me."

"Gaara do you have a romantic interest in her or do you see her as just a friend," he stressed the question.

"I am attracted to her," he wasn't in any doubt about that.

"So the thought of some guy gaining her attention while she is idle or traveling and you are too busy working would end up bothering you if she became interested in them," Kankuro set the stage in Gaara's mind showing him what his workaholic tendencies might do in the future.

He hadn't thought of another gaining her attention. Looking at all the work still on his desk he wasn't sure when it would ever end. "I'm not sure what to do, I can't shirk my duties as the Kazekage and I'm not usually this swamped with work. I don't even know where she is working or when she is home lately."

"All you have to do is something nice that lets her know you are thinking of her and want her around, be romantic. She has already been working for three days and the longest assignment is only two weeks long. After that she plans to walk out in that desert and might never return," the stress in his frame began to show further as Gaara closed his eyes while rubbing his head.

"Romantic, I know little about romance," he felt a bit worried that she possibly needs things he isn't sure how to give.

"If you want her Gaara you will need to prove it. Read a few romance novels; get a book on dating tips or one of those magazines. She is tending bar at night, when you get home tonight or tomorrow night leave a note on the table to ask if she could join you for lunch at a certain time. When you wake up she will likely have seen the note and given a yes or no, depending on work. If you try to catch her at the place for a meal together and she isn't there then leave a note on the food, something like 'Have a good day,' or something. It isn't that hard once you get to thinking about it and flowers are not a bad option. Well I am going to get going, I leave tomorrow for about a week so do your best. If you want to really be with her then put forth the effort instead of seeming like a host annoyed of his guest," he advised him making sure his brother is back on the right track so he begins to realize he needs to think about his own actions and that Kagome isn't going to just sit around waiting for something to happen.

"Thank you, I will figure something out," he began thinking and hoped he could find a way they can spend more time together and stop these thoughts she has on leaving and being unwanted.

"Have a good day," he called over his shoulder and left back out the door feeling certain that Gaara will do his best and hopefully succeed.

Kagome wasn't home that night and he found her already sound asleep by the time he woke up early in the morning. Figuring he would just try to catch her around noon he left out the door with the intention of grabbing a few of the suggested items on his way into work. It was just another day with more reports of problems along with a few messages from his allies of having similar issues. He wished it would just come to an end so he can focus more on having a life outside of work and not hurting Kagome's feelings any further. His day though was about to get tougher.


	5. Chapter 5

Call me a bit weird but I made a second version to It Was Just Sex... it is a new take on what could have happened. The setup is the same but it changes when Kagome is injured against the tree so I think you guys might like this version as well... At this time I do not have a third version and am still working on the second. I have chapters 6 and 7 already uploaded for Stay but **this chapter** is **GRAPHIC**. I have a lot of **mature** **content through chapter 8** at this time.

Stay 5

At his home Kagome took a shower and got going with her morning when she woke up. Everything was going fine and she was glad to find her outfit already dried in the dryer. Having a few days to just focus on working had really helped her think she can try and make a path into the future here but she felt guilty that she got the jobs partially to avoid Gaara now and stock up on money so she can cover her own expenses with food and things. It could be rough for a while but she managed to survive the Feudal Era with demons out to kill her, she is sure she can survive this ninja era where she has no enemies. Humming a light tune she tidied up her room and the bathroom when the front door quietly opened and shut. Waiting for the sound of sandals being taken off it stumped her when she barely distinguished a footstep then nothing.

Peeking out the door she didn't see anyone. Bare feet lightly padded across the floor towards the kitchen and living room but found no one there along with just her sandals at the front door. Heading back down the hall she turned the light off in the bathroom, shut the door, and went straight to the guest room. She was certain someone came in the door but the place remained devoid of life besides her so she grabbed her nightwear intending to neatly put it away when the closet door creaked behind her. A chill rushed up her spine as instinct flared up forcing her to whip around getting a deep gouge in the shoulder. A scream ripped from her mouth but was silenced with an elbow to the face as they pulled the kunai free.

Blood spurted and she stumbled backwards to the bed as she dropped the clothes and tried to skirt around the bed. Her attacker wore an olive green headband with an X on it. They enjoyed her reactions and she felt more scared than ever before as she held a hand to the wound. "Why are you attacking me," she couldn't see this as something against her, no one even knows her really.

"The Kazekage must care about you an awful lot to have you living with him. You will be the perfect hostage to keep so he hands the village over to us," he surprisingly said as he had just nearly hit a vital area.

"Gaara isn't going to hand the village over just for me," she knew that wouldn't happen.

"Well he can't technically hand it over but it would be like that since he is sure to figure out he is walking into a trap if he comes after you. Just to rush him up I think we should make it clear we have no problem with harming his little priestess and give him a deadline to decide if he wants you back dead or alive. Now we have business with you too. If you want me to be nicer and give you a better end to your life then tell me about the well and where the shikon no tama is." He began advancing on her, eyes looking menacing as if he is literally craving her blood.

'How do they know about the jewel this far off into the future?' It was something she didn't have a clue about but she will keep her lips sealed. "Your plan is going to fail; my life isn't worth the village. What makes you think he would be so reckless?"

"You better loosen those lips," he swiped at her delivering a slash across the chest. Seeing the light glow to her hand he was surprised to see the gash to her shoulder mostly healed when she pulled her hand away. With a quick dash, as he felt excited, she tried to escape out the door while he summoned a new weapon out. A whip came out wrapping around a leg with sharp barbs in it drawing more blood as she bounced off the door frame with her head before landing flat out on the floor after a quick tug on the whip. Seeing her scramble to get up as he retracted the whip he couldn't help but feel glee when he surprised her with it actually having four extensions. With a crack it ripped across her back.

"Ahhhh!" She felt her eyes dilate at the sudden blinding pain. With shaking breaths she was torn between moving and getting out the front door to help or not moving because of the searing pain. "You will get nothing from me," she ground her teeth against the pain.

"Your screams being me such pleasure," he sounded like he is coming down from cloud 9 and it terrified her to think she is alone with such a person. A light pink glow surrounded the wounds and he could see the damage already healing. "Yes," he grunted, "now this is what I am talking about. Let's put these healing powers of yours to the test and see just how much you can take. Now scream for me bitch!" The repeated cracking of the whip sounded in the air with her screams of agony. Blood and torn flesh splashed and sprayed around with the sharp barbs digging into the tender skin and muscle. She openly sobbed as pain surrounded her mind and screamed again as he stepped on it grounding his heel in while she kept screaming sobbing at the torture.

Grabbing the back of her shirt he tossed into the door of the study enjoying the path of blood after her back made contact with the door. Her whole frame was tense with the agony written on her face. Giving her a kick he sent her tumbling down the hallway. She lifted her head catching sight of the front door and began to crawl towards it, he was happy to drag her back by grabbing a foot as the bloody hand left a track on the floor. "This is an art, I really enjoy my art of torture," he watched her back heal right back up.

Not about to take any of this as the pain left she let her lessons from Sango kick in as she used her foot to jerk him forward unexpectedly before kicking him above the crotch with the other forcing him to release his hold on her. "I'm not giving up without a fight," she jumped on to her feet. Charging him in an attempt to throw him off and get the whip from his hold he hit the wall while she received a stab to the side, pulling the kunai out and flicking it as threw her off him when she slackened her grip with a gasp. They fought right down the hall; his whip was pushing her powers into the max as she grew woozy. Blood dripped down her tattered front as she slumped to the ground into a puddle of blood, just barely able to use the walls to stay upright until he kicked her in the stomach. She took pained and shallow breaths while he eyed his bloody artwork on the walls with pride.

"Beautiful, this is so beautiful," he whispered caught up in the moment. "Thanks to your healing powers this is my best show of work." His awed voice made her want to retch as the strong scent of her blood came over her. He could see blood everywhere, "We still have more work to do though, we best get to leaving him a message." He grabbed a hand and with the palm facing him he cut deep into her fingers and slashed her palm open. Controlling her hand he found an area of the wall with less blood. "We have her," he chuckled; it was certainly appealing in his eyes. "Do you think he will like the new color addition; I thought the place looked boring?"

"You're sick," she coughed up blood as everything spun around her. 'Gaara… please,' she wasn't sure what she even wanted; he was just on her mind. It was just her and one attacker, like a scene out of serial killer film. 'I'm so weak…,' her head spun and body felt like lead.

"You have no idea just how sick I can be," he looked down her body but as he noticed the barely visible wall clock he realized he has been there far longer than planned. "Time to hit the road doll," he stepped over her and grabbed her hair as he passed, hearing the sound of her hands losing their grip on the walls as she continued to struggle against him. Looking back down the hall when he reached the end, he tried to picture what the Kazekage will look like when he discovers all of this. "I wish I could see his face when he sees this." Hauling her up over his shoulder he could feel her tugging on his hand to remove it from her hair as she screamed and beat his back with her knees. With a punch to her head she was silenced as he knocked her hard enough to make her dazed. Once he secured her he headed on out the door becoming invisible with his prize groaning in pain and fading into the darkness just as the light of the sun warmed her face.

An hour later Gaara was heading on up to the door of his place with two carry-out boxes. Hopefully he can set things straight with Kagome and have a nice meal worry free. Walking on in Gaara could smell an odor permeating in his home and caught a few splatters of red on the corner of the hallway visible to him. Cautiously he set the boxes down and grabbed a kunai. With quiet steps he looked around for an ambush before reaching the hall, the sight caused him to go into shock as the kunai fell to the ground and he looked at the blood bath in front of him. Bloody handprints told a story of her being dragged this way and that, an area that was nearly an outline of her body. In his mind he thought she had been murdered, feeling hesitant to find where they left her body but then he just somehow now noticed the bloody message that looked to be made with her hand. 'Hostage' crossed his mind and he couldn't figure out how she would still be alive but by some miracle she must have survived. Minutes could have gone by before he looked around the place for anything else but was left empty handed. 'Where' and 'who' ran through his mind and he took off out the door not about to lose any further time in finding her.

He gathered anyone and everyone that is capable of tracking to get a lead on what direction they took. His brother went to the scene and cancelled his mission as he instead focused his resources and manpower into aiding his brother. They couldn't believe someone was able to infiltrate not only the village but the home of the Kazekage and do this then escape without anyone seeing them.

"What are they after," Kankuro beat a fist on a wall as his brother held this look, a mixture of murderous intent and worry.

"I don't know but the one who did this will die," his voice having an edge to it that hasn't been there in years. It was almost like he reverted back to the days of killing without care but it wasn't like that, he only wanted to kill the one who had made Kagome suffer so much.

"Gaara I'm all for killing the bastard who did that to her but-," he went back to thinking of all the blood, "A human body can only contain so much blood…" he grew grim.

"Don't say it," his voice sharp and demanding, a tone he has never used on his brother before. Hands trembling as he finished suiting up for what lies ahead. "I will find her; they want her as a hostage to lure me out. This will cost them their lives," he stood now all set to leave with a canteen of water in case it takes long or she needs it.

"You're right Gaara, I'm sorry," he apologized, now isn't the time for thoughts like that but he is worried for his brother being it is clear they are trying to bring him into a trap.

"Stay here and protect the village, I'm heading out now," he walked out of the room and met with his team consisting of five others by the village entrance, two being medics to heal Kagome, save her life…

"Be safe Gaara, bring her back alive," Kankuro whispered as he watched the figures vanish into the distance from where he stood on the cliff.


	6. Chapter 6

Stay 6

She sat in the corner of the desert ruin with her hands and arms tightly bound and a rope to gag her even though they are in the middle of desert. Her skin had become raw from her trying to get out of her restraints and burnt where the sun's rays reached it. Her captor knelt at a window, keeping alert as he waited for something or someone most likely.

As a few ninja suddenly showed up he straightened to his full height to look at who she is guessing to be some leader or boss. "You were successful in apprehending the priestess. What about a message, he should have been spotted by now," he commanded the other male.

He left a message painted on the wall in her blood to get the message across, "We have her," it simply said. A puddle of blood left to dry along with the drips and hand smears of her struggles making the whole thing gory as if from some psychopathic movie.

"I forgot to state where I have her but figured he has his own way of tracking us down," he quickly scrambled to get out.

"Go figure you would fuck this up! If he isn't here by the time the sun starts to set in two days then do what you want with her. I will send him a message since tracking is not what Suna is known for," he left looking aggravated.

Her captor looked at her with a smirk, "Suits me just fine. I can't wait for the time to be up."

She did her best to ignore him and look out at the desert plains. Time can suddenly pass differently for a person being held captive. Sometimes it might pass by slowly as you either wait for a sign of when your doom or salvation is coming. Other times it might pass by quickly as you begin to lose yourself, care less, or just accept the fact that you are doomed. Her family in the modern era would have no idea she is now in the future and the friends she made in the Feudal era would find her tracks ending at the well and think she is either taking her time or the well stopped working. Where she is now she knows only one person along with their brother and they happen to be the leader of a village of ninja. They have more important things to do than track down a time traveling priestess when he has a whole village to run and protect from these guys. She isn't one of them and they are trying to use her against him, it won't work. It was yesterday morning when she was attacked; he likely didn't get home until late. Now it is early morning and she felt drained.

She didn't have much of a life waiting back for her in either past, she had in fact been feeling quite lonely for some time now as she watched her friends all move on with their lives and she remained stuck. This time there is no InuYasha coming to save the day and though upset, understandably sad, she slowly worked on just accepting her fate since this time since she couldn't see any escape for her except death. From the look in his eyes as he leered at her, she had a feeling it wouldn't be swift unless he has a thing for corpses.

The feeling of disgust ran through her body as shivers raced up her spine. Though cruel, Naraku is more of the mind torture type than the physical torture, she knew he would have given her a much swifter death than what this ninja has in store for her. With his eyes glued to her form for what possibly could have been hours, she couldn't find any escape from the dread and fear of what he will do to her. Really, a few years ago she would have been entirely sure that she is about to be rescued at any moment before anything truly bad could happen to her and she should have more faith in Gaara, he hasn't done anything to warrant her lack of faith but before she had been the one helping him and he certainly didn't get himself into such a mess. He couldn't be sacrificing the very people he protects to come running to her rescue when she left enough blood to give the mental image of her most likely rotting somewhere by now.

Though she didn't see much use in doing so as the blaring sun continued to beat down on her, she decided to conserve her energy. Already she is showing signs of dehydration and starvation, it being sped up by the harsh climate she is in. Her skin began burning long before night set in and the temperature rapidly dropped. The burn on her skin might have been the only thing besides her priestess robes that made her still feel a bit warm. She didn't rest her eyes in the dead of the night, instead drifting off when the sky began to brighten with oncoming dawn.

It could be easily seen by high noon that she had started coming to a numb acceptance that she will die out here where her screams will not reach anyone but their own ears. About the only thing she could do is hope that she could somehow manage to die or be too weak to wake as he did who knows what to her. As she withdrew further inside herself the scars on her heart began to surface, ones she never really could fully shake. This certainly isn't the fairytale life she had once thought she had been living. Too bad her happily ever after did not include a valiant prince or even the happy. Stupidly she regretted the fact she had left such a mess behind in her fruitless struggles. Who knows if those stains would come off the walls and floor? If she did somehow manage to come out of this one alive then she could become a famous writer for gory scenes, she has certainly seen enough to make her scenes believable. With her lack of movement it was possibly the only reason she had yet to collapse and even last this long in such a climate. Her captor took another swig of water, he used to taunt her about it but after she began resigning herself to her fate he no longer found it fun. It was a small victory for her to hold.

Watching the sun lower in the sky, painting it beautiful colors, she sadly noted that tomorrow she will be at her captor's mercy during such a breathtaking part of the day. Taking in the changes of the colors in the sky she imprinted the devastating yet beautiful sunset to mind and hoped she could somehow cling to the majestic sun making another show while it slowly appears on the other side of the world. Seeing the gradual darkness and shades of blues meet the purple, pinks, and orange meeting the midnight sky glittered with stars and right then she truly wished she could have been a painter and captured this moment like a click of a camera.

In the modern era so many were so focused on their materialistic ways, seeing beauty in the form of things that eventually just became stuff, they failed to see the never-ending beauty in nature. To think this same sky has been getting appreciated for hundreds of days in a year stretching thousands to millions of years. She could think of another beautiful sight she has only been privy to through the internet back home. It would have been nice to have seen a storm in the desert, she knew from videos and photographs that they are quite the sight to see and very strong in there fury as lightning in a purplish color would race across the sky followed with loud booming cracks of thunder that would shake the whole ground and structures around it.

The night came quietly, the dark enhancing her other senses. Nothing but the small movements of her body and the movements of her captor crossed her ears. If not for the marvelous sky to look up and see the twinkling stars she could have gone mad or grown paranoid. Distracting her mind for the night by identifying the constellations and remembering the stories told about each one, she let her mind drift off with her imagination as she pictured the stories in her mind's eye. As usual her captor had instead of sitting, chose to stretch at this part of the day and do a walk around the perimeter. Disgustingly she could hear him pee and smell it from here. Her nose showed its dislike of such an offending smell as it scrunched in distaste.

Letting sleep claim her for several hours the sun beating down on her was quick to remind her of her situation if the uncomfortable pull in her shoulders and raw skin wasn't enough. With the hours beginning to count down she decided it is time to think of everything she is thankful for. Closing her eyes she remembered joyous moments in her life spanning from childhood into her short lived adulthood. She prayed that her friends and family had good lives while tears formed in her eyes at the sorrow of not being there for them when they may have needed her.

Not wanting him to think he has won she steered her mind to safer topics, going back to the joyous moments in her life as the sun slowly slipped lower and lower into the sky, casting shadows along the ground around the structure as the fading yet blistering heat took with it her small comfort in feeling it. He stood up; looking eager and glad the wait is almost over. He took another long swig of his water before discarding the canister on the ground. He eyed her for several moments before walking out of the remaining structure around the doorway. She could only guess he is getting himself pumped up as they both noticed her time running out. The more it wore thin the more she became angry that she is truly about to meet her end in such a way after being a good person in life.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she didn't want to one day end up like Kikyo should she ever be brought from the dead. Everything happens for a reason and though she couldn't find one or see it, she knew it to be true and will hang to that knowledge down to her last thread. What goes around comes around and just because she is facing an end she didn't prefer, doesn't mean she won't have a good new beginning in the future. She wondered though if Tsubaki had in fact successfully cursed her to meet an end like Kikyo. Seeing the colors splash across the sky gradually she knew time is up, no use in thinking over such a fruitless matter. It is now time to face the reality before her as he slowly made his way back to her, a knife glinting in the fading light as his eyes latched on to her. She felt her breath coming out a bit stronger as the suspense quickly built up.

Her heart thudded in her chest and the closer he came the more she could hear her blood pumping through her veins. She almost looked hopeful that he will give her a quick end, maybe becoming sick of being in the desert and opting to just get it over with after having fun earlier. And for a stupid second she thought he just might release her, having found a shred of humanity in him but she called herself out for such a ridiculous thought. Thoughts like that have no place in a situation like this with a man like him.

Even if he did release her, what would she do, stumble around the desert for a day or so before collapsing? He stood over her grinning, roughly yanking her up and tossing her out of the ruins to stumble and fall into the sand several feet away. Fear gripped her now as even having her arms unbound would do little with how weak she has grown. Having been sitting for so long she had little feeling in her legs to even attempt at running and with all of the uneven surfaces from the sloping sand dunes she knew it would be worthless to try. He pulled her up by the rope that gagged her, its tough material easily digging into her soft and burnt skin on her face. She dangled from his hold for a few seconds before he roughly cut through the material and let her fall again, her mouth aching as the muscles gave small protests and a streak of blood dripping from her cheek.

"Any final words Priestess before I have you screaming your lungs off," he stood over her.

She glared at the ground for a few moments, trying to wet her mouth before she croaked out, "I pity you."

"Really," he grinned before it turned into a malicious glare just as he kicked her hard into the air, watching her body hit the cooling sand several yards away. "Do you pity me now," he tested, seeing her stubborn look as she refused to answer.

Unraveling a scroll he summoned a spiked club as he decided to use it for now to beat her around with. Using his foot to toss her in the air before he kicked with a move reminiscent to her brother Souta punting a soccer ball across the field, she felt her midsection take a sharp blow that knocked her breath out before another cracked her along the back as the spikes tore into her skin. She went skidding across the sand, her face feeling like she just stuck thousands of needles into her skin from the impact on her burnt face. Eyes burning with tears her body _hurt_.

Her side received a hard whack in the ribs, hearing at least a couple crack under the blow. She winced, small grunts of pain escaping her as her body began losing blood once again, her powers weakly trying to heal the damage. "I don't hear you screaming yet," he sounded as if he really expects her to be by now as he noted the tears leaking from eyes and whacked her again in the ribs.

Discarding the weapon he kicked her into what was left of the wall she had been sitting next to, feeling a bit more satisfied as she left a blood trail and bit her lip hard enough for blood to trail down her chin. "You must be able to take more pain than that if you're not screaming yet," he brought the knife out again, the quick glint was all she saw before burning pain crossed her upper chest as she hissed at the familiar pain. Small blood splatters covered the ground as she bent over a little before a sharp pain erupted from her left shoulder as he dug the knife in until the point of it stuck out the other side and then pulled it out with a twist as she groaned and hissed.

"I bet in your life of serving whatever God you never expected this would be your end," he taunted her yet again. "I hope the afterlife you receive was worth wasting your life being an ally to the sand. He certainly came through for you in the end. They would rather take care of their own instead of making good on any empty promises they gave you."

She did her best to block him out; only the devil himself could be so hateful as to hurt one who had never done a thing to them. 'He is only trying to make you break or get some sort of reaction out of you. Just hang in there, sleep is coming for me soon enough,' she tried to remember, knowing her hours of good memories far outweigh these miserable minutes. Her stubborn features pissed him off and he kicked her hard in the stomach, and her back made contact with the wall as her head gave a sickening crack upon contact.

The hot white pain that surrounded her mind had her mouth open, unable to voice her scream as the air in her rushed out. Her chest heaved at the burning pain, her body feeling every cut, scrape, broken bone, and gash he has given her so far. "Not quite music to my ears," he commented in a dry sarcastic tone.

Her body slumped to the side and he tsked, "I guess that one must have really done it for you." He hauled her up and pushed her forward as soon as her feet were on the ground. "I will have to speed things up a bit if I want to have more fun." He knelt over her body, his fingers gliding through her hair before he trailed them over her ass. "Yes, this will be fun," he laughed. Standing up again he could see she still looked a bit dazed. "Now I can't have you missing out," the maniac said while pulling out his scroll and summoning several tantos.

Out of the corner of her eye she realized her end really is going to be brutal. Tears made a hot burning path down her cheeks, stinging her skin as a choked sob came out as a bloody hacking fit. Her body convulsed a little under the force until she lie panting on the ground. Watching as he readied a tanto, holding it like a dagger she figured out what his plans are and knew she will be screaming herself hoarse.

It began its descent and she let out another choked sob at the blinding pain that will surely come until she succeeds at bleeding to death. Clenching her eyes shut she waited and felt the beginning of the sword dig in by her right shoulder blade before it cut across, slicing into her skin towards the left shoulder before leaving her entirely. Her attacker gave a groan before a couple heavy thuds caught her ears. Opening her eyes they widened further when she noticed three bullet size holes going through his forehead. The sound of a battle, clashes of metal on metal rang in her ears but she remained stunned and fixated on her suddenly dead attacker.

Mentally she began to shut down but part of her wondered if it was in conjunction with the pain coursing through her body and the blow she took to the head. She could feel the blood ooze down the back of her skull and the side of her neck; could see the splatters of her blood on the sand her head rested against. Somehow she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact she isn't dead but he is. After preparing to inevitably die at sunset she looked at the darkening sky, seeing the stars coming out and twinkling overhead just as they have done for millions of years. For whatever reason she didn't even think about who might have killed him, just had to accept that he is most definitely dead. It was so anticlimactic she knew this scene might have pissed people off had it been a movie and really she wouldn't blame them.

Her vision danced before her eyes, just now noticing the gradually getting larger black dots as her eyes became unfocused. 'Maybe this is my end,' she thought, it probably should have startled her that she has become so suddenly indifferent to that thought. Letting her eyes close she didn't see the purpose of them remaining open any longer when even the corpse before her turned into a blur of colors.

Taking a few breaths she began to surrender herself to the darkness, the feeling of salvation in the form of eternal slumber finally within her reach. She eagerly pushed forward, feeling its embrace start to surround her as her consciousness to the waking world slipped away. The chill was soothing to the burns, chasing them away as her pain sensory faded. That darkness was like a lullaby, gentle and peaceful as it comforted her into feeling it is okay to finally give up the battle, to close her eyes and fall asleep. When the sudden tugs on her body jerked her back, the black hands reaching out to grab hold of her when she was firmly yanked back into the light, her awareness to what was happening in the physical world had the effect of a blaring light shined on her after being submerged into the darkness. The ropes fell loose around her right along with her freed arms as she took in a startled breath, eyes opening as a green glow came to her vision. Her body forced her to take gasping breaths, a sign that she had stopped breathing and the block on her pain sensory was lifted making the breaths hurt and forcing tears to fall from her eyes.

"She's coming back to us Lord Gaara," said an excited voice.

He stood over her dying form panicked when her breathing had come to a stop for several long seconds as the medics he brought with quickly went to her aid as soon as they cleared the way. The brutal scene he had witnessed with his third eye technique had sent him scrambling to reach her in time. He had sent his sand out all across the desert these last few days desperately searching for her. It wasn't until he received the message that he even knew where to look for her. The corpse beside her had barely even received his attention as he barely held his panic in as an almost peaceful look came over her face.

How could she find peace within moments of her death? Had she for some reason not thought he would come to her aid? Did she want to truly die? These questions buzzed around his mind and he wasn't sure if he would like the answer to any of them should he ask. The sadness that hung in her eyes and the signs of loneliness had haunted him before she even went missing. Coming home to his apartment clearly having been invaded and her blood smears everywhere he thought he might die of shock at the sight.

The message left behind had made him cling to the hope that she is still alive but the hope that they might not hurt her never existed as his mind conjured images to go along with every drop of blood on the floor and smear across the walls. Watching her take in deep heaving breaths he noticed her eyes were being slow to focus but with a medic working on her head injury he could see that her eyesight is in fact being restored. He knelt in front of her face, wanting to brush a strand of hair away from her but not willing to irritate the burns still slowly healing as his heart clenched at the tears leaking out of her eyes. Even with two medics the process of healing her still took long and soon their hands glowed in the surrounding darkness.

Once they finally pulled back exhausted but having done their job to completion, he gathered her into his arms, drawing her eyes to open once more and focus on his relieved face. "Kagome," he whispered, not having the words to express everything he is feeling right now.

It tore at his heart that she looked up at him confused as she barely whispered, "Gaara," in return. It was as if she couldn't believe she is truly seeing him. Why? Is he not all she really knows in this era so why be surprised at seeing him of all people? He could only figure she isn't thinking straight and had maybe abandoned hope along the way or maybe was ready to go. Regardless of the case he didn't like it and never wanted her to ever come to such conclusion or accept such a brutal death again.

"You're safe now," he finally uttered.

She looked so worn out, her eyes still reflecting those same emotions as she whispered, "it was so peaceful."

Those soft words surprised him and suddenly he felt guilty for being selfish and dragging her back to the land of the living. He did until he decided that somehow he will take this look from her eyes and replace it with an abundance of happiness. This woman is the person who he could never forget after that first encounter. He didn't know her for very long but he wished that he did because it had hurt to know his chances of seeing her again were slim to none. Now she is here so why should he give up this chance to see where things can go since a part of him has ached to see her again for a long time.

"I'm sorry Kagome but you're too precious for me to so easily let go. Don't hate me but I have already ensured that you will live," his decision coming out smoothly. "Once you two are rested enough to make the trip we will head back home," he instructed the ninja around him.

"We are ready when you are," the one responded.

"Very well, let's head out then," and they left, following their leader across the desert plains as he held the young woman they barely managed to save in time.

Though feeling better, all of her physical pain gone, she looked up at him wondering if she had really so easily dismissed him as being a person that would let her be sacrificed. In her defense they had met a few years ago, they did get to know one another for a little while and then the well was repaired and she said what she thought would be goodbye forever. She did wonder what if's and after coming to feel attracted to him and her feelings for InuYasha began to run their course. It's not like she had definitely fallen in love with him but more like it felt like they could have been more and that alone nagged her through the years as she remained single and feeling like she is at a stalemate. The slumber that death's grip had promised her was so soothing to her that she felt robbed of it when they pulled her away from it. Feeling his arms around her, holding her to him as his feet swiftly ran across the desert sand she resigned herself to living. Though soothing as well, his arms also felt warm and it made her feel like she belonged or like someone cares about her. Gripping his vest she pulled herself closer to his body heat as she listened to the strong beats of his heart. His eyes shifted downwards as he felt her cling to him, hoping this is a sign of her trust or forgiveness, maybe he is somehow even being a comfort to her.

How could he have nearly failed her so horribly?

He took a small comfort in the fact that she is holding on to him and taking comfort in being safe now in his arms while she deals with whatever trauma she experienced. Physically she will be fine after he gets some food and water in her but mentally he really wondered what will take place from here on out. He doesn't know what happened entirely after he left the Feudal Era and he doesn't know what happened while she was held captive by that monster. That ninja was better off dead, the leer in his eyes as he got ready stab her with the first tanto to pin her to the ground was enough to send a cold chill up his back. The end she almost met had not been in any way, shape, or form good. It certainly had the potential of shattering her.

There was no question that they had purposely made such a short deadline so he could come across possibly her corpse. He had been on the other side of Suna searching in the wrong direction when he finally found out where they were keeping her. Focusing his sand in that direction and encountering different life forms he used his third eye technique to locate her, finding the enemy ninja waiting in ambush nearby first. When he spotted her being kicked against that building and leaving that bloody trail, he thought it was already over as his blood ran cold, watching her body slump to the side when her face slowly became dazed after the pain he just put her through.

He could have lost it when he continued to see the ninja push her around, seeing the tears stream down her face as she realized what he was about to do to her. The eyeball dispersed and from over the large sand dune he began preparing his long distance attack sending three small balls of sand enhanced with his wind release to effectively kill his target in a single attack. Knowing about the ambush he informed the others and continued on.

He had quickly made his way, with the medics at his back, to Kagome with small interferences. Once the other ninja came out and clashed with his own his sand quickly swirled up around them to do a catch and crush technique. He will not allow any others to be harmed. With the enemy finally dead he reached her side, the medics rushing to revive her as her heart just came to a stop, her eyes already shut. With clenched fists he stood there watching her face for any sign of life with her dead attacker at his back. He needed to have faith that they will succeed in bringing her back and stabilizing her condition. Her face so burnt with red scrapes and blood covering the once smooth and unmarred skin. Once pristine clothes now loaded down with dirt and blood with clean cuts going through the tattered white top.

It wasn't fair that she had experienced such a pain. When they finally made it to Suna he entered his apartment that he had yet to attempt at cleaning with her life on the line. Instead of setting out to do so immediately he sat down in his recliner with her sleeping form, deciding to rest a while before he went on to do anything else. Keeping her safe in his arms he allowed his eyes to rest in the quiet of his place.


	7. Chapter 7

Stay 7

Her eyes slowly lifted, the feeling of lying on a body came to her. Seeing the familiar clothes and feeling his soft breaths she realized they are back at his home. Moving to sit up and get off him he voiced, "Don't get up yet, I just want to rest a little longer."

He didn't want her to see the mess so he held her to his body while she got comfortable and relaxed on top of him. Kagome could see the sunlight filter in through the blinds on his window. Her mind slowly came to grips that she is now safe and back in Suna, her memory serving to remind her of these past torturous days whereas her body felt none of it. Moving her head she noticed the blood on her sleeves and she realized the blood is still caked on to her skin, clothes, and matting up her hair. She didn't want to be touching him and his stuff when she knows he keeps things quite pristine. How could he even stand having her lie on him and the recliner when she is still like this?

Seconds or minutes could have gone by until she heard him say, "Close your eyes," just before he picked her up again and stood to his full height. Not questioning it she could feel them moving across the room and turn into another where he turned the light on before shutting the door. "You can open them now," he said after lowering her on to her own two feet. Bending over the tub he turned the shower on before opening a closet to grab a few towels out.

"I will help you with your hair and scrubbing your back, just cover up with a towel," he said before turning around.

"You're getting in the shower with me," her eyes flew open as her head whipped around to look at him.

"Kagome, your back and hair is covered in blood. I will not try anything, I promise," he calmly replied while her face was beat red.

Remaining quiet for a moment she finally agreed and said, "Okay," before slowly peeling and pulling her clothes off. Grabbing one of the larger towels she draped it to hang low on her back side before holding the front closed firmly across her chest. Testing the water she stepped in under the flow of water. "I'm ready now," she announced.

Turning around he took his grey holster vest, gourd, and sandals off. Grabbing the wash cloth he tried his best to keep his thoughts innocent as he watched the water and towel turn pink as the blood mixed in with it. Her feminine backside teased him with the knowledge that she has nice curves that have been toned and further accentuated her natural beauty. He was attracted to her back when he first met her and this show of skin certainly served to remind him that she is a deeply attractive woman in his eyes.

Almost afraid to touch her he slowly added his body wash to the wet cloth after closing the shower curtain. His sleeve quickly became soaked as he finally touched the cloth gently to her skin, making soothing circles as he started at her shoulders. The crusted blood gave way under his ministrations while he did his best to focus. The cloth glided across the skin and as much as she tried to be weirded out or even cautious of a male washing her back, she couldn't. It felt so nice. She swallowed hard as it worked on her lower back while the simple fact that this guy she finds attractive is making the heat pool into the pits of her belly without even meaning to.

Suddenly the urge to apologize consumed her as she felt guilty for not believing in him and possibly insulting him even further. How could she feel turned on and yet so guilty all at the same time? Why is she enjoying his touch so much? Can't she get a grip on herself already?

Turning her head to look at him from over her shoulder she caught his attention, "Gaara," feeling his movements still as he connected eyes with her. He could see her shift uneasily as she bit her lip before turning all the way around to face him. He had no idea what to expect, he has never been close to a woman like this before. Seeing her eyes holding in tears of guilt she let them wash away with the stream of water. Looking up at his damp form, cloth still posed to finish cleaning her back, with a deep breath she finally said, "I'm really sorry," her breath starting to hitch as he looked at her surprised.

"Kagome, you have nothing to be sorry about," he tried to placate her, wondering if the events that took place are now catching up to her.

"I do, I made such a mess, became an easy target for your enemies, I didn't even have faith that you would even come for me. I have insulted your honor and all this, I'm just sorry, really sorry about everything when you have been so good to me," she looked up at him, hoping he might forgive her or accept her apology.

Unsure of what action to take as he looked down at her he withheld a sigh. He noticed the dry blood on her forehead and slowly raised the cloth to clean it away while she stood waiting for his answer. "I see no reason for you to apologize for the way you have felt during such a situation. You shouldn't feel bad when I'm the one that nearly failed to reach you in time. This apartment is only temporary while my real home is being renovated because the structure had become weak in the last storm so the mess I could care less about. I can only imagine what you went through at the hands of that monster."

"What do you think of me," she suddenly asked before even thinking it through.

Feeling his cheeks warm, she really had no clue as to how much she is turning him on. With only a towel covering his view of the rest of her she looked like a poster girl standing under the shower and looking up at him with those pleading eyes. "I don't think this is the best place to be discussing such things," he replied as his eyes trailed after a drop of water that went down her neck to her collar bone before tearing his eyes away.

"Please," she softly pleaded before stepping a few inches forward.

That soft voice suddenly echoed in his head at the suggestive twist it had taken. Not wanting her to get the wrong impression he decided to reply, meeting her gaze head on. "My opinion of you has hardly changed since that day we first met if you remember. You are someone that should be treasured forever and I think you are beautiful, inside and out," he answered honestly. He knows he had promised to not try anything but looking at those soft pink petal lips the urge to feel such sweet lips against his own grew strong.

Surprising her he asked, "Kagome, can I kiss you?"

"You- you want to kiss me," she looked up at him not able to believe her ears as she noticed how intense he looked.

"Yes," he smoothly replied.

Realizing he is asking for permission because of his promise minutes ago she felt her heart thud and flutter in her chest all at the same time. The hot water beating down on her back slowly eased her up and with a small stutter she accepted, "I- okay."

His left hand found the small of her back while his lips found hers. Feeling them against his own they were as soft as he predicted. He greedily wanted more as he moved his lips across hers before wanting entrance to the rest of her mouth. Dragging his tongue across her lips he used it to pull her bottom lip in his mouth to suck. She let out a small moan and he caressed her back. Releasing her lip he took this chance to slip his tongue in and seek her own. Stroking the appendage he enjoyed the feeling as he pulled her closer, his right hand still holding the cloth as he used the wall of the shower to hold steady while the water streaming down soaked him all the way through. Pulling back for a quick breath he could feel the excitement build up between them as he went back to kissing her soft lips.

Her right hand clung to him while her left continued to hold the towel to her naked form. What should have been a simple kiss turned into a passionate make out session as neither could get enough of the contact. Both of their bodies demanded more physical contact and they had a hard time denying themselves when every accidental brush of their lower regions brought a tremor of pleasure.

Having not expected things to become so intense Gaara finally pulled away panting as he knew then it would take a whole lot more to pacify his body for a short while. Kissing her lips for a couple seconds he tried to rein himself in before things could get too far. Her pleading voice echoed in his head once more but with a picture of her lying on his bed with the same towel wrapped around her form. He almost groaned when he felt his penis stand further erect at the mental image. It didn't help that he had made her moan earlier, the thought of those soft lips kissing the tip of his member jumped into mind making him mentally jerk to snap out of it. Not able to help himself he gave her a final lingering kiss before forcing her to turn around so he can start on her hair.

He thought turning her around might help him but as her covered rear brushed against his restricted manhood he had to bite his lip to prevent him from making any noise. Quickly grabbing the shampoo he lathered it on to her scalp before working on getting the rest of her long locks. Her towel had slipped down showing him the crease where her locks teased the area. If he doesn't do something soon he isn't sure how much longer he can last against what he is certain to be unintended teasing. He did put himself in this position; he just didn't know it would heat his blood in such a way.

She stood there fighting against her desire to feel his lips on hers again. It made her feel so good in so many ways she craved to feel more as it had diminished her pain and fears, sending them behind a locked door until it was over. The soft massage to her skull as he worked on cleaning her had only served to make her feel hot and sticky between her thighs. The enjoyment she received from him touching her in this situation was getting to the point where her breath continued to come out a bit labored while the locks of her hair teased her backside as his hands worked through them. She felt so turned as she fought with her body, knowing she almost desperately wants to turn around and get his lips on hers and feel him pull her close. Taking a deep breath she mentally chewed herself out for wanting to basically throw herself at this admirable man, one that has plenty of women from his era and village to grow the bonds of love with. It would be selfish of her to want something like this from him when she will eventually leave once the well reopens for her. She could give it a shot possibly tomorrow or the day after once she figures out what she can do to say thank you to him.

Then it all came to a stop as his hands retracted and she heard the curtain pull open to let him out. "The rest you should be able to get. Go ahead and take your time I will try and have something for us to eat when you are done," he said as he shut the curtain. Her hand was outstretched to stop him but he was already on the other side of the curtain picking up his stuff and leaving. Now her shower just felt plain lonely and she really wanted to kick herself for feeling that way when she shouldn't want to know what it would be like to finish it with him still in it. Her body must be trying to tell her she should have a love life by now but she doesn't and she really doesn't picture herself being with anyone any time soon if ever because of this double life she has lived for these last few years.

She should go back home or to the Feudal Era where she has others waiting on her return. The well should fix itself soon enough, maybe it needs a little something extra from her? Scrubbing her legs and then the rest of her body she felt worn out both physically and mentally after everything that has happened. Her mind reflected on Gaara and her heart betrayed her as it fluttered in chest. She clenched a hand over it, willing it to not be that way. He always seems to get this reaction from her and it isn't fair, she can't be falling for a guy she has only seen because someone keeps tampering with the well on his side. A guy like him should be with someone that has something going for them not a girl that can't even keep to one time period. Why is she even doing this? The answer is a complete no and both her heart and body had better quit wanting him in such ways because it will never happen. Her heart will just have to continue to long for him since nothing will ever come of them. She never should have said yes to that kiss because now she has to pay the price for enjoying it way too much and feeling like she needs another.

Outside the bathroom Gaara stood in a clean outfit, creating a clone to help him scrub the mess. Grabbing his rag they both got started, having no choice but to see every bit of it, almost imprinting it to mind. What would he have done had she been dead? He isn't sure but it made his heart ache just thinking about it. After all she had gone through how could she feel guilty? The need and desire to hold her close to him burned until every fiber in his cells called out for him to go in there and do so. She has no idea what she does to him, the longing in his own heart kept growing even though she is right here.

It was like the longer time stretched on the more untouchable she is becoming and though she became alive when he held her in his arms he can sense it, her aura he realized, is becoming more like something that is just there simply existing, not what he wants it to ever get to. Her existence means something still, it means a lot to him but how does he even begin to let her know that when he can't really even describe or understand what all he wants from her or even with her. He realized that she is starting to lose her purpose in life and started to before the well even brought her here, it was like she was so angry at first because she might have thought she was about to find it yet again but now she is here and taken from whatever it was that kept her holding on. Things must have changed since he first met her, she is damaged and becoming hollow, finding little to hold on to in this life and that is possibly why she had felt her death was coming regardless and why she had so easily accepted it. To begin to lose the purpose she had and then be wrenched away from everything that had her still holding on, it must be taking a toll on her and now he knows that he has to figure it out so she doesn't turn to simply existing entirely, he will have to figure something out because this woman is breaking, shattering right before his eyes with tiny cracks until she finally bursts and scatters to the wind.

"Kagome, I won't let you give up, I refuse to watch you lose out," he solemnly promised from within the hallway as he stared at the blood and listened to her in the shower, such an odd mixture but the two prove she still exists here with him.

Continuing on with the cleaning he knew he should also get her something to eat before she lays down to rest. He went to the kitchen when the shower turned off and cleaned up before simply preparing her soup with bread, butter, and juice to give her nutrients. Getting it set out he will think about his own meal later, for now he knew she will be needing clothes to get dressed in. Walking into the bedroom he gave her he still found more blood splatters, even on the only other clothes she had to wear. He left for his own room, grabbing out a robe for her to wear until he figured something out for her. Knocking on the door he waited as she slowly opened it. "This is all I have right now for you to wear, I have food ready for you to eat when you're ready," he informed, getting a small thanks before she closed the door.

Eyes closing for a moment he went back to cleaning, heading to rinse out his rag and find something stronger to get the blood out. Kagome remained in the bathroom several minutes most likely working on her long hair. Gaara looked up at the ceiling, so much blood, how can he possibly have her in his temporary home where she will be tortured possibly by seeing it until he can finally get it all out. His siblings are far better at this than he is and he pondered the possibility that Kankuro might have something. He will have to ask since he does a good job at keeping his puppets in good order between missions and battles. Deciding to wait until she emerged from the bathroom he stood in the hallway waiting patiently until the door began to open once more.

"Kagome," he said before she could open it all the way, "Let me help you to the kitchen so you don't slip out here."

"Umm, okay," she said as she opened the door and looked up into his aqua eyes. He picked her up, feeling her arms wrap around his neck before her eyes began to take in the blood coating the walls and the message drawn there _in her blood_. She sucked in a breath, eyes fixated on it.

"Don't look," he quietly demanded, drawing her eyes back to his for a moment before he noticed she kept wanting to look at what is in her peripherals. To keep her from looking he sealed his lips over hers and began walking to get away from that area. The soft kiss held the silent demand and she felt more alive once again, fingers gripping his crimson shirt as if she knew it as well and maybe she does realize that he has some ability to make her feel. He stood by the table, slowly letting her down but keeping her held against him as they both enjoyed the feelings it gave them. This woman, he wants her to stay, to continue to exist and for these feelings to stay and continue to exist as well, that is what he wants.

When their lips parted for a few seconds to gain more breath he found him surging forward to kiss her again, not wanting to feel such sweetness fade away. She couldn't have protested if she even wanted to, her undeniable need to hold on to him while his soft kisses warded away the darkness and pain, bringing her further into the light where she felt more like her former self and she wanted more of that feeling. The feeling of bliss started to surround her for a few moments more before it was gone once again, pulling away as he guided her to sit and eat.

The day went on quietly; she ate her meal at an easy pace while he went off to speak with his brother. As she sat there staring at her empty dishes her eyes kept going to that hallway until she would finally tear them away once again. He didn't want her looking at it for a reason. Grabbing the dishes she went to the sink and started in on scrubbing them clean until she could pat them dry with a towel and set them where they belong among the cupboards and drawers. Turning back towards the table she pushed the chair in and then looked around. She wasn't sure what else she could do while he is gone. Eyes straying back towards the hallway she kept staring in that direction, just barely able to make out some of the blood. 'I have cleaned up blood before, maybe I should,' she thought about it for a couple minutes, still standing there staring. Heading that way she paused closing her eyes as she took the last steps and slowly opening her eyes she took in the scene before her.

'It is a lot of blood, I guess with my faster healing rate I survived but otherwise a normal person would not have,' she surmised, looking at it all. She took in every drop, every smear, spray, and puddle, right down to the bloody message. 'That message is possibly the only reason Gaara figured I was still alive,' she guessed, trying to imagine what he might have felt coming to the apartment looking like this.

Turning back around she looked around in the cupboards for all of the cleaning chemicals he might own, unsure as to what they would have here. She didn't find much and guessed he just doesn't usually need such things. Sitting against the dividing wall between the living room and kitchen she stared at the hallways thinking for an unknown amount of time. That is how Gaara found her when he got back from seeing Kankuro. Releasing a sigh he walked over and crouched down beside her to snap her out of it. With a hand to her shoulder he drew her out of her thoughts and looking at him with an unreadable gaze. "I didn't want you seeing that mess," he reminded her.

"Oh, it doesn't really bother me other than the fact that it is a mess. I just don't know how to clean it up without the use of what I was used to using back in my time. It probably bothers you more than it does me in all honesty," she was already staring at it again but realized it was upsetting him so she averted her gaze back to him.

"How about you rest in the living room for a while, you still look worn out," he suggested, hoping she will maybe just fall asleep while he finishes cleaning it up.

"I could help you clean," she offered but could already see it in his face that it will be a no.

"Don't worry about it, just get some rest, your body needs it," he pressed.

"Gaara, I – well okay," she slowly got up, accepting his hand as she stared up at him for a moment before heading to rest on the couch. He went to his bedroom and grabbed a blanket to drape on her form before grabbing the jug Kankuro sent along with him and placing it at the entrance of the hallway. Going into the kitchen he prepared his own meal out of the leftover soup and sat to eat. He wanted to wait until she fell asleep to begin scrubbing again so the noise might not reach her.

When she woke from her nap the place was clean top to bottom much to her surprise and the bedding and clothes were stripped from her bedroom and his. She could hear him moving around in the bathroom where the washer and dryer sat, most likely doing the laundry right then. He exited with a clean bundle of laundry, getting the beds made quickly before he set her cleaned laundry on the bed. Moving to leave the room he found her awake and standing in the doorway. "I could have helped you know," she insisted, feeling bad that he did it all on his own.

"I know you are capable of helping me, I just didn't want you doing this," he tried to placate her.

"I think you forget I am used to seeing blood and lots of it," she frowned a little.

"Kagome, you shouldn't have to clean your own blood when it was my enemies that attacked you in my home, that is how I feel and I don't like the thought of seeing you do it. I would obviously rather clean it myself," he moved towards her and grabbed a package from the dresser to hand her. "This is for you, go ahead and open it."

She looked down a bit curious and pulled the string on the brown twine, the brown paper crinkled underneath before she opened it to reveal a light purple dress that is commonly seen worn among his people casually. It came with a dark blue belt and matching poncho to go with it. Looking up to thank him he stopped her with a finger to her lips, softly touching them before he moved away. "If you change we can go for a walk and get some fresh air together," he headed into the living room to wait, already knowing she will do so.

And he was right; she came out wearing the clothes of his people making her appear to belong there in Suna. He stood as he looked her over quietly saying down to her, "You look nice," and then placed a hand on her back to guide her out the door where she might enjoy stretching her legs under the desert sun. They casually walked down the streets where he slowly led her to try some of the sand dumplings and other cuisine they have to offer. Eventually he found a spot for them to sit and watch children play at a park, his eyes occasionally looking at the swing he often swung on alone until he was 6 years old and felt the little bit of happiness in his world shatter. Looking over to Kagome he studied the small smile on her face as she watched the kids playing around showing how children can make her happy.

Entering the apartment again Kagome's foot hit something and they looked down. "Carry-out boxes," she reached down to pick them up.

Recognizing them he had somehow missed them earlier. "I forgot about them," he pulled his sandals off and took them from her. "I had come home shortly before noon hoping to catch you so we could eat together. I missed your company," he lingered off with his soft voice. "When I realized something was wrong I set them down and forgot all about them."

He headed into the kitchen, Kagome was following him with her eyes as he tossed the food out and she realized he hadn't been avoiding her possibly. The nice gesture, his good intentions for having lunch with her had been ruined when he instead found her blood coating the hallway. 'He has been so stressed,' she still isn't sure what has been keeping him so busy at the office.

When the night came to a close as they both grew tired he stood in the now meticulously clean hallway looking down at her as he hooked a couple fingers under her chin and gave her a sweet goodnight kiss. It remained on her mind in the days following after and he couldn't help but want to give her another even though he never did. He spent his days thinking of her and getting reports of when she would approach the well as it continued to not work making him figure that unlike the time he had fallen through time and it fixed itself, this time it might not. He could tell she begun to get a bit restless and was unsure what to do or where to go so when he had a day with little work finally he went home early with the intention of taking her out to eat later.

Coming in the door he took his sandals off, setting them aside before walking into the place. She came around the corner from the hallway seeing him holding something under his arm. Seeing her gaze he carried forward, setting it on the table and getting it all put together. "I thought we could play a game," he explained to her.

"It's Shogi, right," she looked up at him a bit surprised it is still played even in this day and age.

"Yes, you know this game," he looked at her.

"Yeah, it is so old. I mean the earliest version of it was developed in India during the 6th century, and then it was brought to Japan from China around the 10th to 12th century. This form came in the 16th century, so yeah I definitely know this game, talk about popularity and sustainability." She watched him start setting the pieces on the board and then went to start some tea for them to sip on while they play.

"I learned how to play this through my sister's husband, Shikamaru. Though I can pressure him he still always find a way to out maneuver me to the point he would already win the game and I can't do a thing. I suppose you could say I have a goal to defeat him at least one time but even when we first met he was considered more intelligent than renowned geniuses. His IQ is over 200 and when he went up against my sister he forfeited even though he had already thought ahead the next 200 moves but had used up his chakra. He was the only one to be promoted but that was also partly due to the fact we attacked the village." He finished up and grabbed out the teacups and saucers, placing them on the table and then waiting for Kagome to come with the tea when it was set.

"Why did you guys attack them," she asked trying not to judge since it sounds like things have smoothed over being his sister is now married to a man from that village.

"The cost to support each shinobi from the academy days to retirement is high for us so the missions also cost more. Our Daimyo cut our funding and then began giving the missions to the Hidden Leaf. My Father was the Kazekage at that time and he felt the village was then being threatened with possible extinction so he focused on making higher quality shinobi and that is how it came to be that Shukaku was placed inside me while I was in my Mother's womb to make me the ultimate weapon. I was born prematurely and my Mother died after giving birth, then as time passed I was deemed a failure for not being able to properly control Shukaku. After I gained more control my Father decided to go back on the peace treaty, allied himself with Orochimaru, a former Leaf Shinobi seeking to destroy the village, and then we went to participate in the exams to attack the village from within using me. My Father though was betrayed, assassinated by Orochimaru and his face stolen where it was then used to get close to their Hokage Hiruzen who was then killed during battle. Sunagakure was forgiven and we began forging stronger bonds by taking on missions together and calling for the other's aid, I continued that and have many friends there including Naruto, the one who has Kurama inside him. It took a great war where we all became truly united but we are now experiencing peace at last, a true peace that was fought and earned." He sat there with his arms crossed waiting patiently, giving her a taste for what has happened before they met and after.

"You do seem more at ease, I assume it is because of this war then," she asked while she waited by the burner.

"You could say that. I no longer hold grudges over my past and I was able to find more peace when I came face to face with my Father. He for the first time looked at me like a Father does a son and said I had long surpassed him. It was the first time I received medicine from my Father," his soft voice shared the feelings of that memory he holds on to.

The tea kettle called her attention and she turned off the burner. Grabbing the kettle and a pot holder she poured the tea then set it down. "Times must have been rough for a very long time, I really can't imagine what growing up must have been like."

"It wasn't pleasant but at least I know the pain others have gone through and never make those same mistakes. Shukaku is now free to roam along with many other tailed beasts besides the eight and nine tails. Those two decided to return to Naruto and Killer B as they are friends. Now shall we get started," he suggested and took a sip from the tea. That is how they ended up spending their afternoon, playing a game of Shogi that lasted into the evening meal hours where he took her out to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

The girl in the office, idk I was just figuring one of his admirers like Matsuri, Yukata, or Sari.

Good news, I published my first book today with smashwords… man it took me two hours to do the formatting but thankfully it didn't need a ton, I just had a ton of reading… like nearly 63 pages but I thankfully could skip sections that didn't apply.

Stay 8

A few nights later he sat at the end of his bed feeling tired as he sat there thinking until he looked up watching as Kagome walked in the room with something on her mind wearing a satin robe he bought her that only extended halfway down her thighs. She looked so appealing as she bit her lip looking nervous. "Kagome, what is it?" He asked and waited as if patience is his middle name.

"I well-…" she stammered trying not to fidget as she lifted her head up to meet his eyes, catching them drifting down her figure before meeting her gaze and making her feel like she can go through with this. With a small movement she undid the partial bow in the belt holding her robe together and let it slide down her form to pool down around her ankles. "I want my first time to be with you…"

His breath hitched, eyes widening just a little as he watched her and could see her bare her body for his eyes alone to see. "Kagome," he had to swallow thickly and got up from his bed, closing the distance with a few easy steps. His hands hovered over her waist wanting to pull her snug against him as he looked deep into her eyes. "I will," he decided, knowing how much he has desired her over these years and then finally having her here after being thousands of years apart, he can and will show her how great of a lover he will be to her but she only spoke of this happening once and he doesn't want it to end yet she keeps looking at the well. "I will but I want you to sleep with me every night until the next visible full moon passes and not visit the well during that timeframe," he put down his conditions, lips ready to kiss her the second she agrees as he could already feel the fire running through his veins at the prospect of being her first, of having her in his bed tonight and the several to come regardless if they have sex beyond the one night.

She had planned on trying to leave again in a couple days, that is why she only mentioned doing this once. He is ready and willing but he wants her to grace his bed every night until the next full moon shines in the sky and to not visit the well during this agreement. She has felt a bit shaken ever since that abduction, that man who was clearly eager to force himself on her in the most painful of ways. Should something like that ever happen again she wants to know that her first time was at her choosing and she can still remember the passion that easily spread through her and Gaara in that shower. She wants to feel that again, have it be him because she knows he is an honorable person, she trusts him, and maybe even loves him though she still isn't sure. Looking into his eyes she slowly nodded her head knowing she wants this, "I agree-," her lips were immediately claimed by him as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. His fingers made her tingle with small waves of pleasure as she felt his member already erect until he parted to help guide her to the bed and ease her down.

Head reaching the pillow he kissed her along the jawline and down her neck. It felt like he has free range to do anything he wants and he has wanted to kiss her. In his mind he was already formulating a plan to make it all special so when he pulled away from her and did not go any further he gained her confused orbs on him. "We will but not tonight," he rested a hand on her cheek feeling the day starting to catch up to him. "For now let's just sleep," he got off her, settling on his side next to her giving her shoulder a kiss then grabbing the covers to warm up their cooling bodies. Draping an arm over her it didn't take long for him to fall asleep whereas Kagome remained confused as she silently studied his face.

On the second night she almost got cold feet. Stepping into his room with just the robe on Kagome found it absent of him. Arms wrapped around her abdomen going under the satin material of the robe as lips began tasting her neck going up to the lobe of her ear as her knees became weak. His arms retracted to pick her up. Her back met the soft mattress once again, eyes fixated on Gaara's as he parted her robe up top and took a dusty pink nipple into his mouth without breaking eye contact. Cheeks blushing she was the first to look away as a small moan came from her lips. She is the one that came to him but he is the one holding all of the power. His tongue played around with her nipple and she squeezed her legs together as the heat continued to build up inside. The neglected breast was soon occupied by his mouth as a hand became engaged with the wet peak to the erect twin. For as nice a feeling it was she was once again stumped when things didn't go any further. Now that he took away her certainty of when they are going to be going that far she felt a slight anxiety but also the excitement of him being so teasing and affectionate.

Gaara had approached his brother earlier that day in hopes he can help him out. Once they reached Kankuro's place for a quick break they sat down at the table, each having a glass of sake. "So what is going on that you need me for?"

Taking another sip of his drink he patiently waited for his elder brother to finish with his own. "Have I told you that the man whom was keeping Kagome captive was about to torture her again?"

"Yes I know that jerk was knocking her around good, I mean your walls were practically painted with her blood," he nearly grimaced. It was a gory sight even for him.

Gaara nodded, it was true but his brother hadn't known what she endured. "He was killing her slowly when I came upon them. Her skull was cracked, ribs were broken, blood on the old structure, and splattered and smeared on the sand. That man was like the devil in human form," he described him, "and taking him out most likely saved many from meeting a torturous end at his hands." He felt his stomach drop and he sat the sake down feeling almost ill at what was about to transpire but he thankfully prevented.

"Gaara what happened," he looked at his brother's paling face.

"She was already up against the building leaving a blood trail with slash wounds to her chest and where he stabbed her in the shoulder. I'm guessing her lack of screaming or something made him mad so he kicked her, that is when her skull cracked," he closed his eyes remembering the heart stopping moment. "I thought she was dead at that point. Instead he grabbed her by the rope confining her arms and pushed her forward into the sand. The leer in his gaze as he fingered her locks and groped her butt was already bad enough but then he pulled out a summoning scroll, summoning several tantos. He was about to stake her into the ground and rape her but I killed him before the first one could go all the way in," he gripped his head while Kankuro froze, his cup falling and jaw slack. It was quiet for several moments as unbidden Kankuro imagined the parts that Gaara had seen. "Kagome was already beginning to pass on by the time we made it to her. It was supposed to be an ambush so we had to clear the way for the medics to get over to her. She might have even been looking forward to death, I haven't asked," he felt torn up about this still.

Seeing the mess of sake Kankuro got up to retrieve a wet cloth while taking his drink to the sink, no longer able to stomach drinking anything at this point. "What else is on your mind," he knew his brother wouldn't ask to speak in private just to talk about what happened. They haven't even had the meeting yet because Gaara has been so busy and constantly checking in on Kagome even if she doesn't know it.

"I knew this will affect her in some way shape or form afterwards but I wasn't sure how or when. Last night she came to me asking I be her first, she wants me to be the one to take her virginity away," he could see his brother pause just a little surprised but understanding her line of thinking. "I agreed but I had a feeling she meant this would be the only time because she is going to return through the well, or at least try. Maybe it is selfish but I don't want her to leave, I want to make her happy so I instead had her make an agreement. She is to sleep with me every night until the next visible full moon and though hesitant she agreed."

"But Gaara that's-," he paused looking at his brother's face as he began going over everything.

"I know, I did this for a reason and no I have not had sex with her yet," his cheeks became slightly stained with pink as he too is a virgin.

"Then what do you need me for," he was puzzled to say the least.

"I want to woo her in that time period. I know we both have feelings for each other but I want her to fall in love with me so when the agreement is up I can hopefully get her to stay. Kankuro you know I have never felt this way about another. We have a connection I can't explain but I'm falling in love with her, I'm tempted to say that I am in love with her but being she is my only experience I am hoping for a little guidance on how to do this," he finally laid the rest out for his brother to take in.

Sitting back down in his chair as he looked over his little brother's face he knew he couldn't turn him away and he has to do his best to not steer him wrong. It isn't like he has loads of experience but Gaara is very new to all of this and doesn't get to see the way couples interact while dating since he is always busy working and protecting the village. "You know I will do my best I just suggest you also get a few books, maybe even some popular romance novel to use as study material. What about this sleeping business since it can be taken two different ways," he questioned as he needed to make sure his brother doesn't plan on being between her legs every night just because he wants to be.

"I meant it both ways but she likely took it just the one way originally. I'm not planning on doing it tonight either but I enjoyed falling asleep with her in my bed. Honestly I'm exhausted and nervous so that is a couple reasons why I haven't yet." In the calmed down setting the two continued to quietly converse and Gaara left feeling better as he knows he has a lot of time to hopefully woo her into saying yes. This is his chance to have Kagome finally as his.

In the morning of the third day he stayed home a little later and exited the shower to smelling breakfast getting cooked. Entering the kitchen he approached her beginning to feast on her neck rather than really paying attention to the food. Her head rolled back and he ran his hands up and down her sides. Technically she could refuse his advance since the agreement was only for at night on his end but she didn't so he continued. After the food was finished and she dished it out he turned her around and lifted her to sit on the counter, pulling her mouth to meet his as he tangled his fingers into her wavy locks. The food cooled down as they continued to kiss letting their tongues do the tango. When they parted he grabbed his plate and sat down while she grabbed hers. Before she could pass him he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her down to his lap where he had a bite of food ready for her to eat. Romance didn't seem nearly so hard after reading a little yesterday so he decided to employ these methods. Nervous and hesitant she took the bite and shyly fed him in return that he finished with a kiss.

The romance began and he couldn't be happier to have her reciprocating them. While taking short breaks at the office he would learn a little more and try them later or just find time for them to talk so they can continue to grow closer. His brother came in to visit him at work and sat down a book that was exclusively about sex and focusing on the art of shedding your virginity and how to do it right.

He looked so serious about it while Gaara was more than embarrassed. Looking back up at his older brother he watched him just cross his arms. "You're serious…"

"Yes," he shifted, "if you're going to do it than do it right so you both enjoy it. Read that book from front to back and don't even think about skipping anything. You might not know this but the first time can be painful for the female since they actually have a virginal barrier. Just read the book and find it all in there. You will be thankful for it in the long run rather than going in blind," he did his best to not let this situation bug him. As Gaara's older brother he will steer him right and do his best to help him have a good future. All of this is new to his little brother, he knows this and due to that he will help. With his point made and objective reached he turned around and left so his brother can have his privacy.

Sitting there with the book on his desk he set down his pen and picked it up staring at the cover as the clock in the room continued tick.


	9. Chapter 9

The book I currently published has a very similar version to it on here actually, it is Beg but I swapped things around like changed the characters and a few things. I have a few more I'm working on having out by the end of Monday. Slick Roads and City Lights as well as The Lord and the Missing Princess. Resurgence, The Rich and the Dead, and Chance Encounters are not finished yet.

Stay 9

Night after night they went to bed with his passion fueled kisses. His hands were gentle as he caressed her skin and went a little further each day. By the fifth night he began pleasuring those southern lips with his tongue and a single finger, increasing it to two on the sixth night.

Now it is the seventh night...

"I will make sure you enjoy this night Kagome," he promised her as his body hovered over hers. He can finally have her moaning beneath him as he joined their bodies, get to see those lips open with the sound of the pleasure he will give her and let her feel how good it will be from here on out because he will not have it any other way. "You will know and feel love," he whispered to her as he let his body drop to press against her while he moved his lips against her soft ones, "because I am going to make love to you," he made her heart stutter as she heard those words and felt his lips descend on to her neck.

Ever so slowly his own clothes were shed until he was lying naked pressed up against her form as he had her responding to his touch from feathery kisses to a slow grind, he had her as he wants her. She will have this memory of her first time as something fond to look back on as she goes through her life and continues to have happy and sad moments, but this memory he hopes they will both cherish. He joined their bodies together taking it slow as they both enjoyed and savored the feel of his soft strokes after the pain had dwindled. Her breathy moans graced his ears in between all of the kissing, her hands feeling his body as she grew bold as they both thrust their bodies in unison. His lips graced her body anywhere he could reach just like hers graced his increasing his own pleasure at the joining of their bodies. They tangled the sheets up into a mess, the pillows scattered into disarray as they moaned at the feeling of ecstasy surrounding them as they moved atop his bed for hours that night until they were finally too tired to continue on, as he spooned her from behind, enjoying the feeling of still being inside her connected so intimately while he held her in his arms as they lay nude until morning time came.

At some point he had slipped out of her but when he woke he was already erect once again and fought against the urge to slip right back in. He has heard the next day the woman tends to be sore so he wrote a short note telling her to relax today, take a peek inside the tub, and not worry about dinner. He placed a couple pillows around her to keep the feeling of his body pressed behind her still there, drawing the covers up over her form and kissing her on the cheek before he departed for work freshly showered.

That following night as he drew her into his arms he could tell she thought that when he said 'sleep' with him every night until the agreement ended that he would be having sex with her every night as much as he wants now that they have had it but tonight he just held her, still exhausted from the night before and a very long day at work. "You're sore Kagome; I would not be so cruel to push myself on to you. Tonight I just want to fall asleep holding you," his tired voice mumbled out. "Tomorrow night I want you to wear something nice but still comfortable, I'm taking you out," he informed her. He could smell the scent from the Heavenly Vanilla Milk bubble bath bottle on her skin, wishing he could have been in the tub with her to relax together.

"Where are we going," she asked, feeling his warm breath on the top of her head as he lay there holding her. He is right about being sore today and it is nice that he is being thoughtful when they do have an agreement where he could instead be already inside her again. Heck she even went to his bed naked anticipating him wanting to have sex but when he came in and laid down not doing anything but hold her she was held in suspense waiting for him to do more yet he didn't.

"That is a surprise," he pressed his lips to her head and adjusted himself to get more comfortable as he drifted off to sleep after she was no longer tense.

They were both well rested in the morning, she had stirred to him waking and sitting up slowly. As she rolled over on to her back he swooped down to kiss her, climbing on top of her as he enjoyed waking up and being able to kiss her as he pleases, halfway between passion and a lazy morning. One of these mornings he will have to see if she would want to have sex but today will not be it so he kept them from getting too fired up although he woke once again to the same problem and he is certain she has noticed it. With one last kiss he left her arms and went about getting ready for the day as she watched him move about before drifting back to sleep. He has a goal in mind before his time with her in his bed expires with the agreement. These next weeks he will do his best to get her to fall in love with him and chose to live and sleep with him for the rest of their lives. With a plan in mind he left the house for work and let her spend the day however she pleases as usual but he could tell she has been getting a little stir crazy if not staying depressed to some degree so with all of that in mind he dived into his work while his brain went about problem-solving.

She avoided the area of the well when she went out for a walk that day, she guessed that he knows when she goes there and it upsets him. With his place always being so clean beyond that blood she never has anything to do around there so that leaves her to walk around, eat, or sleep while he is working although she could also feel her body heating up with the thought of them having sex again. It was appalling at first but the whole act had felt so good, even when he had first entered he was still so gentle, distracting her with other feelings to keep her mind off the pain. She is now hoping that they will have sex again even though she shouldn't be thinking of such things when she has been determined to go home and yet she really isn't sure what she would even be returning to at this point.

Recalling the fact she did lose her virginity and that usually means blood she realized there is something she can clean after all, the sheets that they messed up are most likely stained. Knowing she has plenty of time she turned towards his home, deciding to treat the stains, have a snack, and start the washer. She will have to check the mattress for stains too since it could have gone right through the sheets. Feeling at least a little better at having something to do she went about her business that day while waiting for him to finish at work trying to guess what they are doing.

Freshly showered she stood before the closet not sure what to wear. What does he consider 'nice' or how nice does he mean? 'Should I wear that purple dress with the dark blue obi and poncho… it is nice and comfortable. I don't really see much else. Maybe I will do my hair up just for something extra or a nice side braid.'

Standing there longer as time continued to tick away she thought, 'Oh what am I doing? Why do I feel so nervous and giddy, I have been on dates before. Never have I felt like this before and is this really a date or is this just two people going out for a bite?' Grabbing the outfit from the closet she began getting ready.

Gaara went straight to his bedroom to grab fresh clothes then made quick in the shower getting freshened up. He really wants to be able to pull off a nice dinner between them, maybe even a nice night in bed. She was already set and sitting out on the couch with some type of side braid. His jaw felt a little slack and he had to swallow thickly needing to get a grip. She looked nice, better than nice.

He chose to wear a black outfit instead with the grey straps holding his gourd. She wasn't expecting him to look so good or be doing this for her. "Is this okay," she stood up and looked down at her outfit.

"Perfect, it is perfect," he held a hand out for her to take and kissed her on the cheek before he headed on out with her so they can enjoy their evening together.

Everyone took notice to them and he took glances down at her. He had no reservations on taking her out in the village as his date. This will help her know he wants all of it, the whole picture of a relationship not just behind closed doors, never just that. Looking up ahead he spotted their destination. After learning about her era and seeing the Feudal Era he was happy to find a more traditional restaurant where he hopefully can make her feel at ease versus something ritzy or bar like. "We are here," he gave her a small smile and held open the door just like his brother had said he should.

As she walked in he watched her eyes look around and take everything in. A nice fountain with a traditional shishi-odoshi broke the quietness as the bamboo rocker hit the stone, water pouring out of the spout that trickled on to a layered rock fountain and then down to the lilies floating on the surface of the small pond. Paper lanterns with the kanji for "peace," "serenity," and "joy" lighted the path leading them to where they recognized his reservation and led them straight to a room with a smaller fountain and more flowers. "Gaara this is-," she sat seiza across from him and looked around the room her eyes tearing up and he grew worried that this wasn't a good idea. Quickly moving around the table and grabbing a folded napkin he was pulled forward into her arms as she hugged him. "Thank you Gaara," she knew he meant well but the tears just couldn't be helped. His arms wrapped around her as he let her just get out any emotion she has built up.

"I just want to do something nice, I know you miss your homes, both of them even though I really don't want to see you leave," he wasn't sure how she would like hearing all of that but it is honest and he will always be honest with her. "This was the closest I could find to give you a taste of your homeland."

"You always mean well, always so thoughtful. When will I ever be able to do something for you," she remained embracing him for another minute. Eyes catching they stared in each other's eyes as theirs began to close, the distance between their mouths shortening until they shared a sweet kiss.

The screen door began to open and Gaara remained in his current spot deciding to dine next to her instead of across. With menus from the hostess, hot tea, and water set on the table they were left alone to peruse the options for food with Gaara deciding to order fondue and pasta, Kagome the sampler platter. Dinner continued as usual with him feeding her a bite of beef fondue and her feeding him noodles at the start with red tinted cheeks. It was romantic and sweet. He could hardly untangle their bodies after they got in the door kissing and struggling to get out of their sandals. A trail of clothes followed them all the way into the bedroom where their actions became more erotic and the intensity grew. That night was even better than their first time having sex and in the morning they had sex again.

Humming a tune Kagome cleaned the counters as she began getting things set to cook dinner. Twenty days have passed and Gaara has made her heart swoon. From moonlit walks to their night time activities, she had at this point become so wrapped up in thoughts involving him that she hadn't really thought of the well in the last few days. She had even at this point forgotten the woman at the office with him; everything had just been so lovely.

Gaara came in the door after work with his new purchase of a bottle of wine and a couple candles. While she finished up dinner he grabbed a couple glasses and set the bathroom up to easily start up a hot candle lit bath with the vanilla bubble bath. Romance has flourished between them and he felt like his life has turned into a near cloud nine every waking moment of his days. Steadily she began to become less depressed but still felt uneasy in the place alone so instead found ways to be out in the village most of the time usually helping an elderly lady she usually comes across when grocery shopping. Everything was just falling into place like the pieces of a puzzle.

In these last week's Gaara had also introduced Kagome to his hobby of cultivating cacti, something she took to with ease as he shared his surprisingly extensive knowledge on them. Near the oasis they would plant some and other days find ones to pot indoors where he has his nearly empty study. With over two months of being there now she began to feel like she fits in and start to feel like she has a life, one she started to value more.


End file.
